Aunque no me creas, te amo
by yarilabb
Summary: La cuarta guerra ninja quedó en el pasado y la paz se desata en Konoha, al menos para los demás pero no para ella. Ino tendrá que vivir con el tormento de haberse enamorado de aquel cabeza hueca, no lo creía, no para nada. Mientras que él, sólo tiene ojos para Sakura, pero de un momento a otro algo pasa con aquella rubia de ojos tan claros como los suyos.
1. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**Mis ojos lentamente se abrían, poco a poco se acostumbraban a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, pero algo andaba mal, un presentimiento me indicó que no dormía en mi habitación porque la mía no tiene ventanas. Escuché un ruido detrás de mí, un ronquido y quejido a la vez, intenté moverme pero un brazo me sostenía, no recordaba haberme quedado a dormir en casa de Sai. **

**Aún así, intenté moverme sólo para que me apretaran mas y sintiera el aliento de aquel hombre a mis espaldas, su frente tocaba con mi nuca, luego me di cuenta de que estaba semi desnuda al quitarme las sábanas y justamente observé con detenimiento aquellas manos que me acorralaban, su tez era mucho más oscura que la de Sai, al voltearme pude encontrar en el mismo estado que yo a aquel con el que nunca tendría nada íntimo, mi corazón se detuvo, al ver que él despertaba y me observabá con una mirada de miedo, seguramente ya conocía mi carácter. Me puse las sábanas encima y me alejé lo más que pude de la cama, él se giró sin decirme nada, sabía que estaba apenada. Mierda… ¿Qué carajos pasó anoche?.**

**Todo comenzó cuando…**

**Flashback**

**Decidí ingresar a la universidad, el mundo había sido salvado y Konoha restaurada, era momento de retomar mis estudios junto con mis compañeros.**

**El actual hokage inquirió una nueva ley la cual redactaba que todo ninja debe graduarse de la universidad de Konoha para subir a rango de Jonin, el cual yo aspiraba. No era una molestia para nada, sólo que no podría quedarme en la floristería para ayudar a mi madre. Iba a ser mi primer día de clases, no me sentía ansiosa porque ya conocía a la mayoría de los estudiantes, los llamados 9 novatos en tiempos de antaño y por supuesto entre ellos estaba aquel cabezota, ¡Naruto!, de seguro nos hará quedar mal con los profesores. **

**Al terminar de arreglarme encontré el desayuno en la cocina sobre la mesa, mi madre se había acomodado a mi lado y ambas comenzamos a comer.**

**Espero que te vaya bien- mi madre al finalizar con su desayuno, me habló con ternura y posó su mano sobre la mía**

**Gracias, mamá- sonreí, aunque ya era una mujer hecha y derecha, la sonrisa tierna de mi madre siempre me reconfortaba, papá murió como un ninja en la guerra pero su ausencia me hace daño.**

**Mi madre sabe cuánto lo extraño por eso trata de esforzarse cada día para hacerme sentir de lo mejor. Me levanté de la mesa, tomé mi bolso y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Al salir pude ver una cabellera rosada pasar unos centímetros delante de mí, la seguí para luego saludar a la persona poseedora de aquella melena.**

**¡Sakura!- dije con mi efusiva sonrisa- ¿caminamos juntas?**

**Ino, claro- sonrió, nos habíamos hecho buenos amigas, Sasuke fue el motivo de nuestra rivalidad pero con el tiempo fuimos capaces de madurar, por mi parte pienso que maduré más que ella porque aún creo que siente algo por él**

**¿Y qué hacías caminando sola, por qué no me esperaste?- mi incógnita era notoria, estaba sola y sin Naruto, gracias al cielo que no estaba aquí, es muy hiperactivo a pesar de volverse adulto**

**Me iba a encontrar con Naruto en Ichiraku para irnos juntos**

**Naruto, bueno ya no hace falta, te acompañaré- sonreí, en ese instante encontramos a cierto rubio y a aquel que me volvía loca**

**Saludamos, eran Naruto y Sai, saludé con mi falsa sonrisa a Naruto, fue mi compañero en la academia pero hasta ahora siempre será el tonto que conocí, no quiero ser mala con él pero a veces simplemente no lo soporto. Por otro lado Sai, se acercó a mí.**

**Te mandé un mensaje, ¿no lo viste?- posó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro**

**No, discúlpame, es que estaba en mi bolso y no lo escuché- me apené, Sai sólo me sonrió y me besó la frente, mi corazón estaba que no cabía en mi pecho**

**Sakura estaba hablando con Naruto y él sólo la miraba sin prestarle mucha atención.**

**Así que por eso es la nueva ley- la pelirosa hizo una pausa porque se dio cuenta de que su compañero no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención- Naruto, ¿qué fue lo que te dije?, a ver dímelo- estaba furiosa con una venita en la frente**

**Me hablabas sobre la ley del hokage y….- quedó completamente en blanco para que luego su rostro quedara completamente rojo por el golpe propinado por Sakura**

**¡Idiota!, ¿para qué rayos me pides que te explique si no vas a prestar atención?**

**¡Ay! eso dolió Sakura- comenzó a frotar su nariz con la mano**

**Yo sólo miraba la escena, reí, solté una carcajada y luego me dirigí hacia Naruto.**

**Eso te pasa por ser tan tonto- estaba usando mi tono sarcástico y de sabelotodo**

**¡Ah sí!, pues quien invitó a la reina de Tulipanes**

**Ese imbécil me las iba a pagar, me acerqué a él con intención de continuar discutiendo cuando Sai se interpuso entre nosotros.**

**Vamos tarde, no hay tiempo para esto**

**Él tenía razón, ya iban a ser las 8:00am. Nos dirigimos a nuestro destino y allí estaban nuestros compañeros y estaba mi antiguo amor Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Saludamos a todos para luego dirigirnos a nuestro salón, al entrar nuestra profesora era Anko, esta loca va querer que hagamos cosas extremas.**

**Buenos días estudiantes, iniciaremos clases el día de hoy, soy su profesora Anko Mitarashi y comenzaremos por …**

**¿Presentarnos?- inquirió Sakura**

**Para nada, no me interesa saber de ustedes- tenía una amplia sonrisa- les iba a decir que tenía pensado hacer una fiesta de bienvenida por los alumnos nuevos que tenemos de tierras vecinas, por favor adelante**

**Los aludidos se incorporaron y se presentaron, no eran nada más ni menos que Karin, Yuugo, Suigetsu y Matsuri quienes habían venido de la aldea del sonido y la arena.**

**Anko se la pasó hablando sobre la preparación de la fiesta la cual sería dentro de 1 semana, ya los profesores estaban al tanto y ya había comprado ciertas cosas. Continuaron lloviendo profesores a lo largo del día, Guy y Kurenai estaban entre ellos.**

**Al finalizar las clases caminé junto con Sai hacía mi casa.**

**Y belleza ¿Por qué odias tanto a Naruto?- me cuestionó**

**No es odio, es solo que no soporto como es, a pesar de haber salvado a Konoha y de haberse convertido en adulto su personalidad es la misma, el número 1 hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca, aún debería portar ese apodo **

**Jajaja, bueno sabes cómo es él**

**Sólo me limité a sonreír, me despedí de Sai, ingresé a mi casa y me puse a leer algunas revistas que encontré. Había un tema el cual tenía por título los opuestos se atraen.**

**¡ Bah! No creo en estas cosas **

**Aburrida de leer los párrafos de la revista y cansada de ver letras me quedé dormida.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Preparación**

**Al día siguiente desperté, la claridad de mi habitación lo delataba, escuchaba pasos los cuales indicaban que mi madre se aproximaba.**

**Ino, el desayuno está listo- detrás de la puerta se podía escuchar su voz**

**Contesté un poco adormilada y me incorporé para así poder realizar mi rutina diaria. Al terminar me dirigí a la cocina y me senté junto a mi madre. Comenzamos a recordar viejos tiempos con mi padre y luego me despedí para encontrarme nuevamente con Sakura.**

**¿Qué crees que tenga en mente la profesora Anko?- mi pelirosa amiga comenzó a hablar de la preparación de la fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos alumnos**

**No tengo idea, no será que…- cierta voz chillona interrumpió nuestra conversación**

**¡Sakura!- la voz de Naruto inundaba el lugar, este vino hacia nosotras con una sonrisa de las que siempre traía cuando veía a Sakura, dirigió su vista hacia mí y su semblante cambió de inmediato**

**Ino- dijo un poco serio**

**Vaya, pero si es Naruto, no podías gritar más alto- utilicé mi sarcasmo de nuevo, me gustaba sacar de quicio a Naruto, Kiba y yo siempre solía reírnos de lo tonto que se veía en la academia, aunque ahora Kiba piense que sea un ninja excepcional y que ha madurado yo aún lo dudo. Para mí sigue siendo el mismo atolondrado de hace unos años atrás**

**Ya comenzamos otra vez- Sakura se agarraba la cabeza, sabía que comenzaríamos a pelear, aún así, admito que Naruto se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte, en la guerra trabajamos bien pero ahora es un genin inmaduro, creo que sólo el poder del zorro fue lo que lo hizo madurar por ese instante**

**Seguimos con nuestras miradas que indicaban decepción del uno al otro hasta llegar a la universidad, en cuanto ingresamos Sakura me haló un poco el brazo sólo para enseñarme que Sasuke estaba de pie junto a su hermano mayor cerca de uno de los salones del plantel. Naruto por supuesto pudo notar que la pelirosa miraba a aquel joven, desvió la mirada un poco, sonrió y luego se giró y sólo logré escuchar**

**Nos vemos luego chicas- desapareció entre las demás personas**

**Es obvio que aun sentía lo que sentía por Sakura pero ella no, aún seguía encantada con Sasuke. La frentesota se dirigió hacia él y lo saludó, este solo utilizó su "Hmm". Era su forma de saludar pero se pudo observar su desinterés en su rostro.**

**Yo me quedé mirando la escena a unos metros de ellos cuando sentí que me tocaron la espalda.**

**Ino- un chico con una coleta alta y cara de aburrido me saludó**

**Shikamaru- sonreí, me hacía sentir bien verlo por aquí, él ya había ascendido a jonin no entiendo el por qué su visita inseperada- ¿ qué haces aquí Shikamaru?**

**Acabo de venir de la aldea de la arena, soy el escolta de Gaara y sus hermanos**

**¿Gaara?, el kazekage vino a la aldea, ¿pasó algo malo?- me preocupé, los kages no dejaban sus aldeas desamparadas por nada, sólo para alguna reunión muy importante**

**No, ellos son invitados especiales en la fiesta de bienvenida, Matsuri es alumna de esta universidad, hemos decidido invitarles y Orochimaru también, vendrá- estas últimas palabras las dijo no muy convencido**

**Bueno, ahora sí tendrás tu oportunidad con Temari- sarcasmo nuevamente, sabía que a Shikamaru le gustaba la hermana del kazekage, lo que me causaba gracia era que jamás creí que se enamoraría, él bueno… es Shikamaru y Shikamaru es como una nube solitaria **

**Me despedí de él para ingresar a clases. El salón estaba un poco ruidoso, Suigetsu era el causante de tal alboroto, observé en un rincón y encontré a Naruto con la mirada fija en aquella chica que se encontraba dos asientos delante de él. Era Sakura, luego encontré a Hinata mirándolo a él y Sakura sólo miraba a Sasuke.**

"**Esto es acaso una novela"- pensé**

**El profesor Guy ingresó al aula junto con el hokage, Kakashi Hatake.**

**Alumnos, silencio, guarden su juventud para la fiesta, Kakashi te sedo la palabra- le hizo seña al hokage y este procedió**

**Como sabrán hay una nueva regla en la aldea, todo los que quieren llegar a ser Jonin deberán graduarse de esta universidad, nuestros vecinos están ingresando a la aldea por estas razones. Reforzar sus estudios y entrenamiento bajo la dirección de los mejores ninja de Konoha para así mejoras sus habilidades. Hemos decidido adelantar la fecha del baile, será el sábado en la noche ya que el kazekage está en la aldea y no podemos esperar mucho tiempo. **

**Mis ojos se abrieron, hoy era prácticamente jueves, llevaba dos días en la universidad y ya tenía que ponerme algo lindo para ir al baile. A cada alumno hombre le dieron una invitación. La clase estaba correctamente dividida, éramos la misma cantidad de mujeres que del sexo opuesto. **

**Haremos esto de la siguiente manera- ingresó al lugar Anko, la sensora más loca que he visto**

**Es más bien un baile y he escogido a sus parejas, así será más divertido- reía a carcajadas**

**Le susurré a Sakura.**

**Pensaba ir con Sai- dije un poco bajo pero suficientemente alto para que ella me escuchara**

**Yo pensaba decirle a Sasuke a ver que me decía**

**Sólo rodé los ojos, es obvio que Sasuke diría que no, no me gusta ver humillada a mi amiga por él, las dos sabemos que él no está interesado en tener una relación ahora mismo y mucho menos con unas fastidiosas como nosotras.**

**Ya pueden abrir las invitaciones- sonreía Anko- lo siguiente queda en sus manos, ya saben que deben invitar a aquella persona, es sólo una dinámica para que las cosas sean divertidas**

**Anko se despidió de nosotros y nos dejó a las chicas con muchas incógnitas. **

**¿Quiénes serán nuestra pareja?- Sakura estaba entusiasmada**

**Puedo sonar como Shikamaru pero ¡qué aburrido!**

**Sólo querías ligarte a Sai- Sakura se reía de mí - Sabrás que será en aquel hotel que está cerca de las puertas de la aldea, El Hotel Yoko**

**Sai es muy lindo pero no quiero ilusionarme aún, estamos a sólo un paso de salir juntos como pareja pero hay algo en él que no me convence- me quedé pensativa, él me gustaba pero no sé por qué vino a mi mente de repente lo que había leído en la revista, Sai no era mi opuesto, justamente ayer solía pensar que estaba enamorada de él pero hoy las cosas cambiaron**

**El día pasó muy rápido, terminamos las clases y me dirigí a mi casa. En el camino me distraje y tropecé con alguien.**

**Oye fíjate por dónde vas- estaba molesta**

**Disculpa- dijo un chico de cabellos rubios. Sus ojos chocaron con los míos para luego bajar la mirada.**

**Naruto- lo veía diferente, estaba pensativo. Inmediatamente se retiró y pude notar que estaba indeciso y un poco frustrado**

**Se me hizo extraño, en fin me dirigí a mi casa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Frustración**

**Cuenta Naruto:**

**En cuanto Anko terminó de dar las indicaciones y entregar las invitaciones me dispuse a abrirla.**

**Que sea Sakura, que sea Sakura- estaba emocionado con la esperanza de que fuera mi compañera de equipo**

**Me tocó Sakura- Sai me enseño su invitación y le tocaba ir con Sakura a la fiesta de bienvenida**

**Noo, ¿por qué?- entonces me dispuse a abrir el mío y era la personas que menos pensaba- Ino, me tocó con Ino**

**Bueno- sonrió Sai**

**Pensé que te pondrías molesto, creía que tu y ella..**

**Ino me está tratando diferente así que creo que no llegaremos a nada, quizás con Sakura tenga una oportunidad- ¿acaso se estaba burlando de mí, apreté los puños?**

**Ni se te ocurra- grité tan fuerte que Kiba quien estaba sentado a mi diestra me lanzó una bola de papel**

**Cállate tonto**

**Ese idiota, nadie lo llamó, aún así debí haberme controlado. Sai sólo quería ver cómo reaccionaba, le pediré cambiar de pareja.**

**Oye Sai..¿ y si?- no me dejó terminar, movía la cabeza de un lado para otro**

**No quebrantaré las reglas Naruto, además Ino es muy buena persona y muy bonita**

**Estaba Frustrado, Ino es bonita y todo lo que dice Sai pero me saca de quicio su actitud, es igual de molesta que Kiba.**

**Las clases terminaron, encontré a Sakura hablando con Sasuke en los pasillos, prácticamente suplicándole que le dijera a quien invitaría. El teme por su parte, sólo se negaba y le prestaba poca atención a las palabras que salían de la boca de mi compañera. Al verlos juntos mi corazón se hacía añicos poco a poco, amaba la forma de ser de Sakura y me sentía mal al verla con él. Siempre la he querido pero ella solo tiene ojos para Sasuke. Ella se despidió de él y me sonrió para luego irse con Ten Ten y Rock Lee hacía la salida del lugar.**

**Al ver que los pasillos quedaban vacios me dirigí a las afueras de la universidad para tomar rumbo a mi casa. Tenía la mirada perdida, era un nómada, no sabía qué pasaría con mi futuro. Estaba decepcionado de mí mismo, tantos años trabajando junto a Sakura y no pude conquistarla. Mi frustración estaba por llegar a su límite, además debía vivir con el coraje de invitar a Ino, tenía que inventarme algo. Con mi mente en blanco, giré en una avenida sin fijarme que venía una persona con la cual tropecé.**

**Oye fíjate por dónde vas- esta voz yo la conocía perfectamente, era Ino**

**Disculpa- sin ánimos de pelear con ella me disculpé, ella se me quedó mirando extrañada, desvié la mirada y me dirigí hacia mi hogar**

**Pasaron las horas, en la puerta se escucharon varios golpes y del otro lado escuché una voz muy familiar para mí.**

**Kiba , Neji y Shikamaru- estaba un poco más animado, no esperaba visitas.**

**Les dejé entrar y me dispuse a preparar algo para pasar la tarde.**

**Así que ya tienen pareja para la fiesta de bienvenida- Shikamaru se dispuso a romper el silencio **

**Sí, la verdad no entiendo el por qué no pudimos tener el libre albedrio de elegir nosotros- Neji cerraba los ojos al momento de hablar, como pensando**

**Yo no tengo que esconder a quien me tocó, iré con Matsuri, la verdad no me atrae en nada- se rascaba la nariz Kiba**

**Bueno yo iré con Ten Ten- vociferó Neji- ¿y tu Naruto?**

**Bueno a mí me tocó Ino- sólo observaba a Kiba quien se sobresaltó**

**¿Por qué no me tocó a mí? Ino se ha vuelto muy hermosa- tenía mirada de pervertido, se estaba imaginando cosas**

**Continuamos hablando de la fiesta de bienvenida y bueno de otras cosas más, reímos y luego ellos se despidieron.**

**Me recosté en el sofá, me puse a ver televisión y cinco minutos después mis ojos se fueron cerrando para así esperar el nuevo día. **

**Mis ojos se abrían lentamente, los rayos del sol iluminaban el lugar, me había quedado dormido, mi casa era un desastre. Escuché golpes en la puerta.**

**¡Ya voy!- grité, era Sai el cual al abrir ingresó inmediatamente a mi habitación, sonreía – ¿y esa sonrisa?- incrédulamente cuestioné**

**Sakura aceptó ser mi pareja para la fiesta, fue muy sencillo**

**¡¿Qué?!- alarmado agité los brazos y alcé la voz, cosa que hizo que se le callera a Sai su libreta al suelo por el susto que le di**

**No grites de esa manera- vociferó molesto**

**Pero… como… es que…, ay… ¿cómo lo hiciste?, ella estaba tan entusiasmada en ir con Sasuke que…**

**Ya tienes la respuesta allí mismo, es por él**

**No entiendo Sai- mi incógnita era cada vez más grande, estaba molesto porque Sakura lo había preferido antes que yo y no entiendo si ella sabe que él e Ino tienen algo un poco más que amistad**

**Yo no invité a Sakura, más bien lo hizo Sasuke- en ese instante no comprendía nada pero apenas me guiñó su ojo derecho pude comprender que este baka se transformó en Sasuke para invitar a Sakura**

**Sai- bajé la mirada con terror en mis ojos- te estás metiendo con la muerte, sabes el carácter de Sakura, no quisiera ser tú**

**Sé la fuerza bruta que tiene, pero no creo que me descubra**

**Además de fuerte es inteligente, sólo te lo advertí- le toqué el hombro como dándole consuelo, él se metió en este embrollo, él sabrá cómo salir, aún así puedo decir que es mucho más valiente que yo, no he movido un solo dedo para invitar a Ino y ya sólo queda un día**

**Nuevamente tocaron la puerta, mis amigos habían llegado a mi apartamento, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji.**

**Nos fuimos juntos a la universidad, me quedaba pensando todo el día en invitar a Ino de la manera menos dolorosa y humillante, de lo arrogante que es preferiría no ir.**

**Llegó la tarde y terminamos las clases, nos dirigimos hacia el centro de Konoha.**

**Naruto, debemos ir a comprar lo que usaremos mañana- decía un entusiasmado Lee quien me halaba del brazo sacandome prácticamente de mis pensamientos sobre la fiesta**

**Nos fuimos a verificar en diferentes tiendas, necesitábamos vernos bien ya no éramos niños de la academia, estábamos en la universidad y para eso necesitábamos la aprobación de alguien de confianza.**

**Así que… ¿necesitan mi opinión?- Iruka sensei estaba un poco sorprendido y alegre a la vez**

**Asentimos y comenzamos a probarnos ropa de diferentes tiendas hasta que encontramos la adecuada, Konohamaru quien apareció de repente también nos dio su visto bueno. **

**Después de unos minutos nos sentamos a almorzar en un restaurante cercano a las tiendas en ese entonces apareció la persona que menos esperaba entregando un arreglo floral al dueño del restaurante. Se veía tan serena cuando estaba rodeada de flores, cualquiera pensaría que aquella joven no hacía daño a nada pero tiene el mismo carácter que Sakura.**

**Naruto, allí está Ino, tienes que invitarla, es ahora o nunca- me indicó Kiba, los demás posaron sus vistas en mí **

**Neji- me dirigí al Hyuga**

**Dime- este me miró con incredulidad**

**¿Cómo invitaste a Ten Ten?- pude notar un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro**

**Naruto, Ino está allá, ya invité a Ten Ten no tengo por qué recordarlo, anda con ella- bajó la mirada avergonzado, él era orgulloso, su carácter era como el de Sasuke así qué seguramente no me iba a decir**

**En ese entonces Sai se acercó a mí y me guiñó el ojo.**

**Ya sabes qué hacer, Sasuke Invitó a Sakura y ahora Sai invitará a Ino- sonrió, él era muy listo y tonto a la vez, se retiró del lugar sin que Ino lo viera**

**Mis ojos se posaron en aquella chica rubia con una coleta alta y ojos azules como el cielo. Mi respiración se agitaba cuando caminaba en su dirección, la mirada de ella se posó en mí, estaba ya frente a ella. La saludé.**

**Hola Ino, serás mi pareja para el baile- lo dije sin mirar su expresión, ella no era del tipo de chica de mi gusto pero las reglas como dice Sai son las reglas**

**Sólo sentí un fuerte abrazo, alcé la mirada y la encontré sonriéndome y sonrojada.**

**Claro que sí Sai- sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla derecha, causándome un extraño sentir en mi pecho, me había sacado un peso de encima pero algo raro comenzaba a pasar conmigo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4: Nuevos sentimientos**

**Cuenta Ino:**

**Después de salir de las clases me dirigí junto con Sakura a las tiendas y conseguimos atuendos hermosos.**

**También compramos tacones, joyas y maquillaje, iremos perfectas.**

**Al llegar a casa almorcé y conversé un poco con mi madre, ella me solicitó hacer una entrega en el restaurante del señor Tsubasa, era un arreglo de flores muy hermoso hecho con las finas manos de mi madre. Acepté con todas las ganas, no era la primera vez que hacía entregas de esa manera además me ayudaban a despejar mi mente.**

**En el camino comencé a pensar en qué aún no me habían invitado y me moría de ganas por saber quién era mi pareja, no quería ir sola al baile, ese era mi pánico, se reirían de mí.**

**Llegue al restaurante de nuestro cliente.**

**Buenas tarde Sr. Tsubasa, aquí tiene lo que solicitó, gracias por confiar en la floristería Yamanaka- sonreí entregándole las flores**

**Ino, qué sorpresa- sonrió- gracias, ¿quieres algo de tomar?**

**No se preocupe - dije apenada**

**Él asintió y se retiró de mi vista, estaba por irme y venir de una mesa observé a Sai, él con mirada pérdida se posó enfrente de mí.**

**Hola Ino, serás mi pareja para el baile- lo dijo sin mirarme**

**Era lo que esperaba escuchar de él, lo abracé fuerte y luego sonreía**

**Claro que sí Sai- posé mis labios en su mejilla derecha, me gustaba hace unas semanas pero ahora no estaba segura de lo que sentía, se había vuelto un poco distante y lo único que me decía era belleza**

**Se despidió de mí y regresó a su mesa, alcé mi mano en forma de saludo, mis compañeros estaban con él. Ellos me saludaron y me dirigí hacia mi casa.**

**En el camino encontré a Sakura, estaba entusiasmada y con cara de enamorada.**

**¿y ahora qué mosca te picó, no me digas que Naruto te invitó?- sarcásticamente pronuncié estas palabras**

**No, Sasuke, se interesó en mí, mira el dibujo que me hizo- sonriendo me enseño un retrato de ella sosteniendo una rosa**

**¿En serio fue Sasuke?, es muy buen dibujante, parecido a Sai- sonreí estaba feliz por ella- te digo que Sai me invitó**

**Ella se alegró por mí, sólo bastaba esperar al día siguiente para ir a divertirme a ver cómo van las cosas con Sai, creo que lo invitaré a salir esta noche.**

**Regresé a mi casa y me posé en el sofá para descansar un poco, luego tomé mi celular y llamé a Sai.**

**Hola Sai, ¿Qué tal si salimos esta noche?- muy sonriente dije. Del otro lado de la línea él contestó de manera positiva**

**Esta noche me tenía que arreglar para salir con él, estaba muy entusiasmada.**

**Cuenta Naruto:**

**Mi tensión había disminuido pero mi preocupación aumentado, había dejado atrás a mis compañeros. Al llegar a mi apartamento me encontré con Sai posado en la puerta del mismo.**

**¿qué sucede?- mascullé un poco inquieto**

**Irás con Ino al Tsuchi Bar- sonrió tocándome el hombro**

**No entendía nada, después de unos segundos me explicó sobre la llamada y todo lo demás, yo la verdad no entendía, yo quería salir con Sakura, muy bien podía transformarme en Sasuke pero no sé por qué no lo hice y acepté la petición de Sai.**

**Me dirigí al baño para terminar de alistarme cuando una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos:**

"_**¿así que la jardinera te gusta? pensé que tu tipo era Sakura"**_**\- Kurama estaba hablándome, era bueno hablar con alguien que entendiera tus pensamiento pero creo que esta vez no entendía nada**

**Kurama, me sigue gustando Sakura, no entiendo lo que me dices- expresé un poco molesto**

"_**Hmm, te siento diferente niño**_**"- estas fueron sus últimas palabras**

**En cuanto terminé de bañarme fui a la floristería Yamanaka, recordando las palabras que me decía Sai, él sólo quería que yo actuara bien el día de mañana. Al llegar divisé una larga melena rubia la cual caía sobre las caderas de su portadora, una ropa de estilo casual pero que por alguna extraña razón me llamaba la atención, constaba de unos pequeños shorts y una blusa que tenía estampada algunos tulipanes. En ese instante solté una carcajada al recordar mi pelea con aquella rubia. **

"**reina de tulipanes"- pensé tratando de no reír **

**Hola Sai- Ino sonrió, sus ojos se enfocaron en mí, yo sólo salude y quedé con el mismo sentir que antes al ver que ella se acercaba para darme un beso en la mejilla, lo único que pude hacer fue tomar su mano y caminar así hasta el restaurante el cual no estaba tan lejos.**

**Mi corazón se sentía extraño, tenía nervios y me sentía un poco confundido, la miraba de reojo, ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra alguna. Pasados unos minutos ella habló.**

**Hoy no estás tan hablador- sonriendo me apretó más fuerte la mano**

**Es sólo que…- piensa Naruto dile algo que la deje encantada, recuerda tus prácticas con el sabio pervertido, sólo modifica un poco sus frases, ¿con qué puedo comenzar?- te ves hermosa, sobretodo iluminada por la luna – sonreí apenado, jamás le había dicho esto a ninguna chica, ella sólo me miró de una manera extraña a lo que comenté- lo siento si te dije algo que no te gustara yo solo…**

**No, es que nunca me habías dicho estás cosas y tampoco me habías tomado la mano de esta manera- pude ver un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, esas palabras me salieron de la nada, ni yo mismo creo que las haya mencionado**

**Sonreí. Llegamos a nuestro destino y ambos le pedimos lo que queríamos comer al mesero, luego volví a hacerle otro cumplido. Y después la invité a ver las estrellas en el parque central de Konoha. Ella aceptó.**

**Caminamos en silencio y llegamos al parque, nos sentamos y entablamos una conversación.**

**¿Crees que los opuesto se atraigan?- me miró directo a los ojos para luego ponerse a mi lado y colocar su cabeza sobre mi hombro**

**No lo sé, tú mismo haces tu propio destino y te quedas con la persona que quieras estar, es cuestión de sentir amor por esa persona- posé mi mano alrededor de su hombro obligándola a quitar su cabeza del mío pero a la vez acariciando su brazo derecho**

**Sabes Sai, he pensado y creo que eres muy diferente al de ayer y te puedo decir que me gustas y me encanta que hayas sido tu el elegido para acompañarme a la fiesta**

**Je je- sonreía, por alguna extraña razón me sonrojé, pero luego comprendí que esas palabras no eran para mí sino para Sai**

**Tomados de las manos nos dirigimos a la casa de Ino, estábamos situados en la puerta, me despedí de ella sólo mostrando mi sonrisa pero al voltearme sólo sentí que me halaron del brazo para así quedar frente a frente con ella y sucedió lo que menos esperaba y no quería que sucediera, no no con ella sino con Sakura.**

**Sus labios se posaron en los míos y sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello, no tenia control de mí porque comencé a seguir su ritmo y mis manos se posaron en su cintura. El beso duró un par de segundo aproximadamente. **

**Ella sólo sonrió, me observó y se retiró, dejándome un tanto confundido. Lo único que podía hacer era regresar a mi casa y descansar para enfrentar el día siguiente.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5: La fiesta**

**Cuenta Naruto:**

**Al día siguiente ya estaba listo para desayunar cuando tocaron mi puerta. Al abrir me encontré a Sasuke.**

**Dobe, necesito hablar contigo- estaba serio como siempre**

**Teme, ¿Qué quieres?- dejé que entrara a mi casa, luego pude observar algo extraño en él- ¿crees que me vas a engañar Sai?- inquirí al azar pero con un poco de certeza de que ese no era el teme**

**Hmm, hola Naruto- Sai apareció, efectivamente tenía razón**

**Conversamos acerca de nuestro plan, saldríamos quemados si las chicas se enteraban de lo que estábamos haciendo.**

**¿Cómo te fue con Ino ayer?- estaba expectante esperando mi respuesta**

**Bien- al recordar aquel beso mis mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas y me puse nervioso**

**Te iba a decir que esta mañana me llamó y me dijo que la paso genial conmigo, es muy hermosa y ahora siento que me está prestando más atención asi que te iba a pedir que después de la fiesta todo siguiera su curso, tu intentarás salir con Sakura y yo con Ino, eres mi amigo y confío en ti- posó sus manos en mi hombro**

**Contesté asintiendo con la cabeza porque de seguro tartamudearía si le decía alguna palabra. Me besé con ella, se lo estoy ocultando pero no quiero decepcionarlo, Sakura es a la única que quiero pero no quisiera tampoco engañarla como hace Sai porque de seguro conmigo no va salir.**

**Bajé la mirada y me puse a analizar mi situación, no me quedaba de otra que seguir el juego de Sai. Las chicas están felices, soñando con los chicos que quieren pero yo me siento un poco mal haciéndole esto a Ino.**

**Pasó la tarde y me preparé para salir con Sai al lugar de estudio, en el camino a la universidad me puse a pensar en algo.**

**Oye Sai, ¿cómo harás si Sasuke está en la fiesta?, se verá extraño que hayan dos de ustedes- dije pensativo y con toda la razón, mi amigo se sobresaltó, al parecer no había pensado en ese detalle**

**Tendré que alejar a Sakura de donde esté él, necesito que me ayudes**

**Qué mas da, era mi amigo y tenía que cooperar con él.**

**Ambos transformados en nuestras victimas, fuimos a buscar a las chicas obvio me separé de Sai "Sasuke" para ir tras Ino.**

**Toqué a su puerta y allí apareció, una linda chica con el cabello suelto, joyas, maquillaje y todo lo que una princesa podía tener, era increíblemente hermosa.**

**Te ves hermosa Ino- esas palabras no estaban actuadas, la verdad sí se veía hermosa**

**Gracias- se acercó a mí para besar mis labios cosa que no pude hacer, desvié mi cabeza y el beso se implantó en mi mejilla, la verdad me sentía culpable con todo esto**

**Le cedí mi brazo y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar de la fiesta. Al llegar todos nuestros amigos estaban disfrutando del lugar y las decoraciones. Dirigí mi vista y pude observar a Neji y Ten Ten un tanto avergonzados, estos dos hacían linda pareja, después observé a Sasuke entrar al lugar junto a aquella pelirosa con la cual yo soñaba todas las noches, Sakura, pero que de alguna manera se ha ido alejando de mis pensamientos.**

**Esta se acercó a nosotros y nos sonrió para luego comenzar a hablar.**

**¿Han visto a Naruto?, me muero de curiosidad por ver a quien invitaría**

**No- dije un poco nervioso, ella era la causante**

**Nos dividimos, Ino me miraba con una dulzura que jamás imaginé que tendría, yo sonreía realmente disfrutaba de su compañía. **

**En mi mente cierta persona comenzó a entablar una conversación.**

**Naruto, eres un tonto, puedo notar tus sentimientos**

**¿De qué hablas Kurama?- dije un poco avergonzado, ese zorro me conocía muy bien, sabía cuando mentía **

**Hablo de tus sentimientos, ves a la rubia como…**

**La voz de Ino me sobresaltó y no pude escuchar las palabras del kyubi.**

**Sai ven bailemos- dijo arrastrándome al centro del lugar**

**Estaba nervioso, nunca lo había hecho así que me negué.**

**Lo siento Ino, no quiero incomodarte pero no sé hacerlo muy bien, es más nunca lo he hecho- dije bajando la mirada**

**No te preocupes, será para la próxima entonces**

**Disculpa, estoy siendo un fiasco de pareja**

**No, no digas eso, eres genial, me rio bastante contigo, has cambiado mucho Sai ven**

**Me tomó del brazo para dirigirnos a un mini bar que había en el establecimiento. Bebimos algunas cervezas y comencé a contarle anécdotas de mi vida como Naruto, sólo que lo modificaba al estilo de Si para que no sospechara, ella se reía, me la pasaba bien. Luego de unos minutos Sakura y Temari se acercaron y las tres se fueron juntas a buscar algunos bocadillos. Me quedé sentado mirando la copa que tenía en la mano, sentí que me tocaron el hombro, me voltee y era Shikamaru.**

**Naruto ¿qué tratas de hacer?- su mirada mostraba fastidio y cansancio como siempre**

**Shhh¡ Shikamaru, si Ino se entera me matará, por favor no digas nada- dije tapándole la boca con mi mano**

**Qué fastidio, no es asunto mío- quitó mi mano de su rostro y se retiró encontrándose con Chouji en el camino**

**La noche pasó, las chicas intercambiaban parejas, veía cómo Ino bailaba y sonreía para percatarme de que al parecer estaba un poco pasada de copas. Me dirigí a buscar bocadillos y me encontré a Hinata.**

**Hinata- saludé muy efusivamente sin darme cuenta de que Sai no haría algo así**

**¿Sai?- dijo extrañada- hola- sonrió**

**¿Viniste sola?- la miré, ella sonrió sólo para enseñar a la persona con la que le había tocado venir- así que el teme- dije sonriendo**

**¿Ah?- con dudas cuestionó**

**Sasuke, traté de decir Sasuke- sonreía apenado**

**Me despedí de ella y me acerqué a donde estaba Ino, ella y Sakura se estaban peleando, ambas estaban muy ebrias así que me acerqué a la rubia para hablarle y tomarla del brazo.**

**Ino, debemos irnos, estas ebria- dije preocupado**

**Sai, no, me estoy divirtiendo- sonreía para después tambalearse, actué rápido y la sostuve. Ambos caminamos para las afueras y tratar de hablar bien. **

**Sai no me siento muy bien, soy una tonta arruiné todo- se notaba su tristeza en el rostro, seguramente se sentía mal por haberse emborrachado**

**No te preocupes- sonreí, caminé con ella sosteniéndola**

**Ya era muy tarde, su apartamento estaba lejos, ella se desmayó y para mi mala suerte empezó a llover.**

**Mi plan era esperar en mi apartamento hasta que cesara la lluvia y luego dirigirnos al de ella pero no estaba seguro si despertaba, tenía que hacer algo así que opté por ir a mi hogar.**

**La tenía en brazos, entramos al apartamento, estaba desarreglado, la recosté en mi cama y comencé a arreglar un poco. Me quité la ropa y me puse una chamarra y un pantalón naranja, ella despertó y mi corazón se paró en seco.**

**Ino- me sorprendí al sentir que ella se abalanzaba hacia mí, nuevamente mi corazón empezó a latir y pude escuchar una risa por parte del zorro en mi interior**

**Sai, me la pase genial contigo, quisiera tenerte todos los días conmigo, me enamoré de ti- sostuvo mi rostro acercándose cada vez más para tratar de besarme, la esquivé**

**No, esto está mal Ino- la agarré por sus hombros, ella hizo caso omiso a esa acción y empezó a derramar lágrimas**

**Evitas mis besos, ¿hice algo mal?- hacia berrinches como una niña**

**No, eres la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido, y aquella que está causando en mí la aparición de sentimientos diferentes- tomé algo de valor para decirlo, estas palabras habían salido de mi corazón, Ino estaba causando en mí cosas que no podía explicar. **

**Ella sonrió, se abalanzó a mí, caímos en la cama, la abracé. Ella por su parte se acostó a mi lado, se tapó con las sabanas y quedo dormida. Yo me quité la chamarra me quedé con aquel pantalón naranja que tanto me gustaba, me dolía un poco la cabeza, estaba perdiendo el control.**

**Cuenta Ino:**

**Mis ojos lentamente se abrían, poco a poco se acostumbraban a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, pero algo andaba mal, un presentimiento me indicó que no dormía en mi habitación porque la mía no tiene ventanas. Escuché un ruido detrás de mí, un ronquido y quejido a la vez, intenté moverme pero un brazo me sostenía, no recordaba haberme quedado a dormir en casa de Sai. **

**Aún así, intenté moverme sólo para que me apretaran mas y sintiera el aliento de aquel hombre a mis espaldas, su frente tocaba con mi nuca, luego me di cuenta de que estaba semi desnuda al quitarme las sábanas y justamente observé con detenimiento aquellas manos que me acorralaban, su tez era mucho más oscura que la de Sai, al voltearme pude encontrar en el mismo estado que yo a aquel con el que nunca tendría nada íntimo, mi corazón se detuvo, al ver que él despertaba y me observaba con una mirada de miedo, seguramente ya conocía mi carácter. Me puse las sábanas encima y me alejé lo más que pude de la cama, él se giró sin decirme nada, sabía que estaba apenada. Mierda… ¿Qué carajos pasó anoche?.**

**Na.. Naruto- estaba avergonzada y con una mirada gélida por el miedo de haber cometido alguna estupidez**

**Ino.. perdóname, no es lo que crees- hablaba pero no se volteaba**

**Recuerdo que estaba con Sai en la fiesta- dije molesta- ¿Cómo es que?**

**Era yo, sé que me odiarás por el resto de mi vida pero, yo me transformé en Sai para ir contigo a la fiesta de bienvenida**

**¿Pero por qué hiciste eso?- me enfadé aún más con ese baka**

**Porque seguramente no aceptarías ir conmigo, perdóname no quería engañarte, creí que sería una tortura la verdad pero al conocerte mejor pude ver a una mujer increíble- hizo un pausa para luego decir - eres hermosa y me sentía bien al haber salido contigo y bueno… yo..**

**Naruto… debo irme- dije bajando la mirada, tomando mi ropa y saliendo rápidamente del lugar**

**Ya vestida, me dirigí a mi casa, estaba roja, no sabía el por qué de este sentimiento pero me dí cuenta de que el que me decía esas cosas lindas que tanto me gustaron no era la persona que pensaba que era sino Naruto. Por mi mente pasó su imagen, apreté mis labios y no observé el camino, me choqué con Sakura por mi poco interés de mirar al frente.**

**Ino, tenemos que hablar- estaba molesta y furiosa- tienes que saber algo- esto aumentó la curiosidad de hace unos minutos**

**Ok, vayamos a la cafetería Miski**

**Nos dirigimos a dicho lugar, necesitábamos hablar sobre lo que pasó el día de ayer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Lo que siento**

**Cuenta Sakura:**

**Después del mal entendido con Ino y que Sai se retirara con ella, Sasuke y yo nos dirigimos a mi casa.**

**Sasuke, estoy pasándola muy bien contigo- me aferré en su brazo, al hacerlo pude notar que se le cayó de sus pantalones una botella con tinta china y un pincel**

**Yo también belleza- sospechaba de que ese no era Sasuke así que intenté sacarle la verdad a aquella persona**

**¿recuerdas cuando nos graduamos de la academia, cómo me decías?- sonreí aún abrazándole el brazo**

**Sí, amm….- no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, soy una tonta es obvio que Sasuke no se fijaría en mí, estaba triste pero era la realidad- Sai, sé que eres tú- estaba molesta**

**En cuanto me dí cuenta de que todo era una jugarreta por parte de Sai, instintivamente lo golpee y logré hacer que el jutsu de transformación se desvaneciera.**

**Idiota, ¿por qué hiciste eso?, puede creerlo de Naruto pero tú- lo agarré del suelo y lo sacudí por los hombros, me salían chispas.**

**Lo siento Sakura, es sólo que….- Sai me comenzó a explicar lo acontecido, me dijo sobre Naruto e Ino y que él tuvo toda la idea de hacer esa locura**

**Naruto, ese tonto- apreté el puño, él también recibiría su merecido**

**Caminé hacía mi casa dejando a Sai en el camino, era muy tarde así que me apresuré, llegué, me quité la ropa, me duché y quedé dormida apenas entré a mi habitación.**

**En cuanto desperté, me dirigí hacia el apartamento de mi rubio amigo, este también tenía algo que ver en esto así que le fui a hacer una visita temprano.**

**Al estar a unos metros de su casa pude ver a Ino salir de su apartamento cosa que se me hizo extraño pero pude concretar con lo que me había dicho Sai, ahora sí comprendía, Ino ha de estar al igual que yo de furiosa.**

**Me oculté para que no me viera y me acerqué a la puerta del edificio en donde vivía mi compañero. Toqué varias veces y este abrió recibiéndome con una gran sonrisa.**

**Sakura, buenos día- sonreía como siempre**

**Buenos días Naruto o debo decir Sai- sarcásticamente inquirí, este se me quedó mirando extrañado, pasé a su cuarto sin que me diera permiso y me senté en el sofá, luego mascullé- así que tu y Sai tenían un jueguito**

**Lo siento Sakura- dijo bajando la mirada, no me quería ver a los ojos- soy un tonto, tenía miedo de invitar a Ino, ella me iba a rechazar estoy seguro de eso- su semblante cambió por completo a mencionar lo acontecido**

**Naruto, te mereces un golpe pero Sai me explicó que él fue el causante de todo, así que esta vez te perdono pero creo que hay una persona que no te va perdonar jamás, Ino es muy orgullosa además de que la humillaste- lo miraba, realmente observaba la culpa en él **

**Soy un tonto, debo ir a hablar con ella**

**Lo único que pude hacer fue propinarle un golpe en el hombro sin medir mi fuerza, esto ocasionó que se golpeara contra la pared que estaba detrás de él. Luego me despedí y me dirigí hacia la floristería Yamanaka.**

**Me tropecé con la persona que estaba buscando.**

**Ino tenemos que hablar…**

**Mi amiga propuso ir a la cafetería que estaba cerca del centro de Konoha, nos sentamos en una mesita y nos miramos. Ninguna de las dos articulaba palabras, estábamos tan furiosas pero debíamos resolver nuestras incógnitas.**

**Así que Naruto y tu- sonreía con picardía, ella me miró con algo de miedo- te vi salir de su apartamento**

**Dime que no hicimos lo que creo que hicimos- estaba preocupada se notaba en su rostro**

**No tengo idea, ustedes se fueron porque estabas pasada de copas y comenzaste a insultarme y él te detuvo- pensativa mascullé**

**Sakura, no sé qué hacer, no quiero verlo, estoy…**

**¿Avergonzada?, es normal después de todo él era el que te hacía reír y no Sai, se notaba que estabas felíz junto a él**

**Sí, pero yo creía que era Sai, ahora no sé qué pensar- Ino se agarraba la cabeza, se notaba confundida**

**Ino, ¿sientes algo por Naruto?- la miré a los ojos y noté un rubor en sus mejillas**

**Para nada- exclamó exaltada- ese baka no me interesa, sólo no quiero hablar de él, ya fue suficiente, cambiemos de tema**

**Justo cuando intentábamos hablar de otras cosas él hizo acto de presencia.**

**Cuenta Naruto:**

**En cuanto Sakura se retiró de mi habitación, me alisté para salir a hablar con Ino, me sentía muy mal y mucho más porque no me dejó explicarle nada. Cuando caminé cerca de Ichiraku la encontré junto con Sakura en una cafetería cercana. Allí estaba ella, nuestros ojos se cruzaron en cuanto entré en su canal de visibilidad. Me acercaba lentamente teniendo a unos ojos jade posados en mí y otros azules como el cielo. **

**Buenos días Chicas- sonreí nerviosamente, observé a Ino de reojo, mi mirada se había centrado en mi compañera de equipo**

**Naruto, buenos días- Sakura fue la única que articuló palabra alguna**

**Un silencio inundó el lugar para luego Ino romperlo.**

**Debo irme Sakura- se levantó del asiento y caminó a paso rápido, la seguí e intercepté su camino cuando estaba por doblar en la esquina**

**Necesitamos hablar- la miré directo a los ojos**

**No tengo nada que hablar contigo- ella esquivaba mis mirada, intentó rodearme pero no la dejaba pasar- déjame pasar baka- estaba molesta, hasta que intentó golpearme y con facilidad la esquivé**

**Escúchame Ino, yo sólo quiero decirte que…- justo cuando le iba a decir lo que pensaba de ella y sentía apareció Sai**

**Hola chicos- hizo presencia detrás de Ino, esta le abrazó y besó sus labios, cosa que causó en mí un sentimiento horrible, se podía decir que me quemaba por dentro, mi corazón ya no latía como antes ahora era mas lento**

**En ese momento Sakura apareció y se puso a mi lado.**

**Así que ya son novios- sonrió, ella me miraba de reojo, era muy inteligente, Sakura pudo notar mi deje de tristeza**

**Sí- Ino sonreía para luego chocar su mirada con la mía y después desviarla**

**Ellos se despidieron y luego me quedé sólo con Sakura, mi mirada reflejaba vacío cuando la voz de mi amiga me interrumpió.**

**Naruto, ¿por qué no le dijiste a Ino lo que sentías?- ella me miraba fijamente**

**Porque soy un idiota- me retiré dejando a Sakura pensativa**

**Esta sólo se decidió a seguir su camino junto a mí, yo tenía mi cabeza baja, no había duda de mis sentimientos, esa chica rubia me volvía loco pero ya no tenía oportunidad.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Evitándote**

**Había pasado una semana, Ino me evitaba, podía observar que me miraba en el salón de clases pero luego cuando se daba cuenta que posaba mi mirada en ella, me esquivaba. De un momento a otro la profesora Anko ingresó al aula para dar nuevas indicaciones.**

**Formaremos grupos de dos- sonrió, sacando una lista con las parejas**

**Mi pareja fue nada más ni nada menos que Ino, es como si el destino quisiera que nos encontráramos, por supuesto ella no estaba de acuerdo y le pidió a Anko cambiarnos de equipo cosa que ella ignoró por completo.**

**El trabajo consistía en formas equipo y desarrollar unos problemas matemáticos, yo no era para nada bueno en eso así que estaba felíz de que me tocara con ella, era excelente en la materia.**

**En el receso me acerqué a ella.**

**Ino, podemos hacer el taller en mi casa si quieres- tragué saliva, la tenía enfrente y mi corazón latía rápidamente**

**Está bien- sólo me miró y se retiró, tenía ganas de retomar la conversación que habíamos dejado sin terminar pero mis ganas se fueron al ver cómo Sai la agarraba de la cintura y besaba su frente. Estaba molesto y celoso.**

**Una personita que venía pasando pudo observar mi actitud y me reprochó por eso.**

**Naruto, si tanto te gusta Ino ve a decírselo- Ten Ten había llegado a mis espalda, cosa que me exaltó**

**Ten Ten, ¿de qué hablas?- me hice el que no entendía**

**Es obvio se nota que te gusta Ino, es muy linda verdad- ella me sonreía**

**¿ y cómo te va con Neji?**

**Neji.. y yo sólo somos amigos- estaba un poco apenada, se notaba que le atraía**

**Bueno yo no puedo decir que Ino me considere como su amigo- sonreí nervioso**

**El receso había terminado y nos dirigimos al salón. Cuando terminaron las clases me dirigí a mi casa para arreglar todo y recibir a Ino.**

**Después de unas horas apareció tocando la puerta de mi apartamento, ella se veía un poco nerviosa.**

**Hola- sonrió un poco**

**Hola.- contesté sonriente y haciéndole un ademán para que entrara**

**Ella me explicaba los problemas pero me era difícil prestarle atención, aquella mujer era perfecta mis ojos y mi mente no estaban en aquellos problemas sino en ella.**

**¿me estás escuchando?- dijo hablándome en un tono serio**

**Sí, si- disimulé y miré el papel, para luego volver a mirarla**

**Ella se dio cuenta y observó mi rostro, estábamos a centímetros del otro, mis ojos se perdieron en aquellos ojos, los miraba fijamente luego pude observar que aquella chica miraba mis labios para luego volver a fijar sus ojos en los míos.**

**Ino… estoy enamorado de ti- mis ojos la miraban sin detenimiento y ella sólo podía estar en silencio y contemplar mis pupilas- no quiero que pienses que soy una mala persona, no debí hacerte eso, discúlpame no lo volveré a hacer, estoy muy arrepentido- mi mano comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas, ella apartó mi mano de su rostro para luego sostenerla entre las suyas**

**Nunca pensé que sentirías eso por mí- su semblante estaba mas tranquilo**

**Coloqué su mano en mi pecho.**

**Ves cómo causas estos latidos- mi corazón latía fuertemente y rápido, ella sólo estaba hipnotizada con las palabras que le decía, me acerqué lentamente a ella, esta por su parte no se inmutaba y sólo estaba expectante, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Mis labios rosaron con los suyos para luego separarme bruscamente- lo siento Ino, no sé lo que me pasa- me agarré la cabeza y me retiré un poco de su lado**

**Será mejor que me vaya Naruto, te veo mañana en la universidad, resolveré lo que falta en casa**

**Ella se retiró dejándome sólo y confundido, Sai es mi amigo pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.**

**Cuenta Ino:**

**De camino a mi casa recordé aquella escena de aquel beso que me dí en el parque con Naruto, por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo deseaba que ocurriera nuevamente el día de hoy cosa que casi pasa pero no. Ahora era novia de Sai y no podía fallar a su confianza.**

**Al llegar a casa cené, me duché y me dirigí a mi habitación para encontrar una revista. Comencé a leer para quedarme dormida.**

**Al día siguiente Sai me esperaba en el comedor de mi casa para irnos juntos a la universidad, me sorprendió, era muy temprano pero ya sabía lo puntual que era. En el camino encontramos a Rock Lee y Kiba, los 4 nos dirigimos a nuestro destino mientras conversábamos. **

**Pasadas las horas quedé de verme con Sai. Nos dirigimos al parque para pasar el rato.**

**¿quieres un helado?- había un carritos de helado cerca**

**Sí**

**Sai había dejado su celular en la banca en donde estábamos sentados y de repente se escuchó que había llegado un mensaje. Me sentí como una tonta al ver lo que le habían escrito. Luego sin que se diera cuenta pude leer casi el inicio del mensaje. La curiosidad me mataba.**

"**Aléjate de Ino, sé que la estas cortejando"**

"**No la estás respetando, ¿crees que no sé lo que piensas de ella?, deja de cortejar tú a Sakura"**

**Sentí como si una daga se incrustara en mi pecho, Sai ya regresaba así que contuve las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Pero me fue difícil. Naruto era aquella persona que le escribía, mis conclusiones fueron simples, Sai intentaba tener algo con mi mejor amiga.**

**Aquí tienes belleza- me entregó un helado de chocolate que había pedido pero este no tocó mi boca simplemente se lo lancé dando en su pecho y manchándole aquella chamarra que llevaba**

**Te odio- grité y me fui corriendo**

**Lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, sólo fui un juego para él, a mí nunca me hizo un dibujo tan lindo como el que le dio a Sakura, qué ciega estuve.**

**Corría por las calles de Konoha con dirección a mi hogar pero al cruzar la calle que conectaba con mi casa no me fijé lo único que escuché fue el sonido de un vehículo acercándose y sonando la bocina para que me quitara pero mi mente estaba en blanco, ya era tarde, me tocaba esperar lo peor.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Sacrificio**

**Cuenta Naruto:**

**El sabio pervertido había regresa a la aldea para enseñarme un nuevo jutsu, estaba entusiasmado, después de salir de la universidad me dirigí junto con él al campo de entrenamiento. **

**Al terminar me dirigí a mi apartamento, en el camino me encontré con Sakura y comenzamos a caminar juntos, la acompañé a su casa y luego iba a regresar a la mía en cuanto me dí cuenta de que se la había caído un dibujo del bolso con una rosa.**

**Pero esto es de…., ese idiota me va escuchar- molesto me dirigí a mi hogar no sin antes tomar aquel detalle que le habían dado a Sakura**

**Me cambié y me preparé para descansar cuando me dió tanto coraje al ver aquella rosa, por ende tomé mi celular y le escribí al tonto de Sai.**

"**Idiota deja a Sakura en paz, ¿a qué juegas? Ino no es un juguete"- estaba ardía de Ira, lástima que no lo tenía cerca, estaba muy agotado y no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarme a él**

"**Aléjate de Ino, sé que la estas cortejando"**

"**No la estás respetando, ¿crees que no sé lo que piensas de ella?, deja de cortejar tú a Sakura"**

"**Tú que sabes Naruto, te dije que todo seguiría su curso, yo me encargo de mi relación con Ino y tu encárgate de Sakura, ¿o es que acaso te enamoraste de mi novia?"**

"**Idiota, leí aquellas frases que le escribiste a Sakura, no entiendo a qué juegas, Ino no se lo merece, ¿a qué juegas?"**

"**Leí un libro y además no te incumbe"**

**Mi ira se notaba, le estaba gritando por mensajes al tonto de Sai. Me levanté y salí a buscar algo de ramen para sentirme mejor, estaba muy agotado por el entrenamiento con el sabio pervertido que hasta el chakra del kyubi se había agotado, si utilizaba una pizca de este quizás moriría. Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.**

**Pude observar en el camino cómo desde la dirección del parque aparecía Ino perseguida por Sai, esta corría sin rumbo con el rostro bajo, se le veía depresión en sus gestos. Ella intentó cruzar corriendo aquella calle que la separaban de mí, se pudo escuchar que un vehículo el cual iba a altas velocidades al percatarse de que aquella rubia estaba en su frente sonó la bocina pero ya era tarde, ella no se movía. Hice lo mejor que pude hacer para evitar una desgracia. **

**Cuenta Ino:**

**Al escuchar el estruendo pero no sentir dolor pude constatar que seguramente alguien había utilizado algún jutsu para pararlo pero al levantar mi rostro me llené de tristeza al verlo a él tendido en el suelo. Me acerqué, había sangre posada a su alrededor, él podía aún moverse pero era doloroso verlo en ese estado y por mi culpa, escuché su opaca voz.**

**Ino… ¿estás bien?- sonrió para luego desmayarse**

**¡Narutooooo!- grité utilizando mi ninjutsu medico y sollozando a medida que lo curaba pero, estaba muy nerviosa y no me podía concentrar bien**

**Sakura apareció en el lugar y se llevaron a Naruto en camilla. Mis manos estaban llenas de sangre, las miraba, me sentía culpable.**

**Ino, vendrás conmigo, eres testigo de lo que pasó- dijo triste y algo seria- aparte tengo algo que decirte**

**En cuanto mi amiga me dijo estás palabras asentí y traté de hacerme la fuerte pero me era imposible. La multitud me observaba, estaba por dirigirme a la ambulancia cuando me encontré con el genio de Neji y Ten Ten, ambos observaban preocupados la escena.**

**Ino, ¿qué sucedió?¿cómo pasó?- Ten Ten estaba angustiada después de todo Naruto era nuestro amigo **

**Naruto, intentó salvarme de un auto que venía a velocidad y bueno… él…- intentaba explicar rápido lo que había pasado pero me era muy difícil**

**En ese instante Rock Lee se acercó, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru y Chouji. Poco a poco las personas se iban aglomerando hasta Sasuke estaba presente.**

**Lee fue el primero de aquel grupo en acercarse a nosotros.**

**Neji, ¿sucede algo?- algo pasaba, Lee estaba seguro de eso, su semblante cambió inmediatamente en cuanto sus compañeros de equipo les explicaron aquel incidente**

**La ambulancia estaba por partir, así que me apresuré a subirme en ella y lo ví nuevamente, desvié mi mirada, luego volví a posar mis ojos sobre él, Sakura le estaba colocando artefactos para controlar su respiración y a la vez curándolo pero si ella era un excelente ninja médico, por qué no podía curarlo rápido, o ¿acaso era tan grave?.**

**Sakura, ¿por qué no curas a Naruto con tu chakra?- la miré directo a los ojos**

**Necesita cirugía urgente, el chakra del kuybi no está actuando así que debo recurrir a otros ninjas médicos, necesito ver a Lady Tsunade y a Shizune- ella estaba preocupada, intentaba hacer todo lo que podía, intentaba detener la hemorragia provocada por el impacto**

**Soy una tonta- sollocé- por mi culpa él…**

**Ino- Sakura posó su mano en mi hombro- conozco a Naruto tanto como él me conoce a mí y sé que va estar bien, él reaccionará te lo prometo**

**Sonreí, en unos instantes recordé el por qué había pasado aquel accidente y varias preguntas vinieron a mi mente. Estaba por consultar con Sakura cuando ella habló primero.**

**Ino, lo que te tengo que decir es que… bueno es sobre Sai, él…**

**No tienes que decírmelo Sakura, ví los mensajes en su celular, Naruto por su parte piensa muy diferente de mí- sonreí para continuar- él sólo estaba jugando conmigo, no se conformó con mi cariño y amor, soy tan estúpida… tan estúpida de no darme cuenta que la persona de la que realmente me estaba enamorando no era él, aunque odie admitirlo era Naruto- bajé la cabeza y observé a aquel rubio el cual no dejaba de sangrar**

**Llegamos a nuestro destino, los shinobis cargaron el cuerpo de Naruto para ingresarlo a la habitación en dónde sería tratado, esperé afuera. Unos minutos después ingresaron Neji y Ten Ten junto a Lee el cual estaba haciendo mal tercio.**

**Ino, ¿cómo está Naruto?- Lee se acercó a mí para interrogarme**

**Hasta ahora no han dado respuesta, debemos esperar**

**Unas horas después, ya venían siendo las 9 de la noche, Sakura apareció junto con Tsunade y Shizune.**

**Chicos, Naruto está estable, está recuperando poco a poco su chakra- Lady Tsunade tomó inmediatamente la palabra, sin decir más se retiró junto a su asistente**

**Mi corazón sintió un gran alivio, me dirigí a Sakura.**

**¿Eso es todo?- sabía que Tsunade sólo decía lo primordial, siempre ocultaba algo**

**No, él al caer recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, un órgano interno fue afectado con la defensa del vehículo. Además debemos observar cómo reacciona a los medicamentos que le hemos inyectado- de un momento a otro su seriedad se notó- Naruto despertará en 2 horas, el analgésico que le colocamos actúa provocándole sueño, así que no te preocupes**

**Lo único que tocaba era esperar a que despertara. Rock Lee, se despidió, Neji y Ten Ten se quedaron 1 hora más para luego despedirse.**

**Pasada casi una hora escuché un ruido en la habitación en donde estaba Naruto. Sakura apareció y me indicó que pasara.**

**Al pasar allí lo vi, estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida, corrí, lo abracé, me quedé varios minutos en esa posición para luego hablarle al oído.**

**Estaba muy preocupada por ti, creí que te perdería, discúlpame, yo… también te quiero más de lo que imaginas- mis mejillas estaban rojas, él no articulaba palabra alguna, sentí que colocaba ambas manos sobre mis hombros pensé que me abrazaría pero me separó y observé su mirada posada en mí, pude concretar que algo andaba mal, tenía un mal presentimiento**

**Disculpa pero… ¿quién rayos eres?**

**En ese preciso momento recordé lo que me había advertido Sakura, me separé de él.**

**¡Oh no!- exclamé**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Nueva Amenaza**

**Estaba frustrada, mi paciencia se estaba agotando, Naruto me observaba como si fuera un bicho raro, bajé la mirada apenada al notar que sus ojos penetrantes no dejaban de mirarme. La puerta sonó y apareció Sakura con un reporte en las manos.**

**Ino, al parecer reaccionó bien- sonrió- ¡qué alivio Naruto nos diste un buen susto!- se acercó a el rubio pero este sólo le sonrió**

**La verdad Sakura no recuerdo nada, no sé cómo di a parar a este lugar**

**Es que un auto se impactó contigo y tuvimos que hacerte cirugía, un órgano fue afectado y te colocamos medicamentos para el dolor- Sakura leía el documento que tenía en sus manos**

**Y Sakura…- Naruto comenzó a rascarse la cabeza**

**¿Quién es aquella chica que está detrás de ti?**

**En ese instante Sakura abrió los ojos temiendo lo peor, Naruto había perdido la memoria. Mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, me sentía culpable. Mi amiga pudo notar mi estado y me indicó que saliera de la habitación.**

**Naruto, ahora regreso- se despidió de este, saliendo detrás de mí**

**Ya afuera se desbordaron aquellas lágrimas que no pude contener.**

**Sakura… Naruto… por mi culpa- sollozaba, no sabía qué hacer, ella por su parte me abrazó**

**Calma Ino, puede que sólo sea temporal, los ninjas médicos debemos tomar las cosas con calma recuérdalo, ambas somos alumnas de uno de los legendarios Sannin- ella intentaba calmarme, sus palabras lo lograron- Naruto reaccionó bien aparte de eso, quizás si regresa a su casa recuerde algo, le pediré la colaboración a Lee y a los demás**

**¿y hasta qué día se quedará aquí?- me separé de ella**

**En la mañana le dan de alta, el chakra del zorro está actuando perfectamente curando más rápido sus heridas- sonreía, por alguna razón su sonrisa me reflejaba tranquilidad y paz**

**Luego de terminar de hablar con Sakura me quedé ayudando a Naruto, lo importante era que estaba bien.**

**¿Así que te llamas Ino?- se veía pensativo- no, no recuerdo a más nadie sólo de las personas que he visto hasta ahora a Sakura, mi compañera de equipo**

**No te preocupes por eso, te voy a ayudar a que te acuerdes de mí- agarré su mano y la comencé a acariciar, él sólo sonrió**

**Y… oye… es muy tarde y aún estas aquí- Naruto me miraba y observaba cada acción que yo hacía**

**Es que…- me sonrojé- no quería dejarte- desvié mi mirada apenada, cálmate Ino pensé**

**Gracias- sonrió**

**Tenía ganas de decirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que pasó con nosotros y averiguar si cometimos alguna tontería el día de la fiesta pero era muy pronto como para hacerlo recordar aquella cosas.**

**Pasaron las horas, mis ojos se estaban cerrando, Naruto se había quedado dormido, justo cuando ya no podía aguantar más sueño, mi madre me llamó al celular.**

**Ino, te estuve llamando en toda la noche, ¿estás en casa de Sai?**

**No mamá tuve que venir al hospital a resolver un asunto, hubo un accidente y un compañero estaba implicado, no te preocupes estoy bien**

**Está bien, me avisas si necesitas algo**

**Colgué no sin antes decirle que la quería, luego observé la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, ya era de día. Pasaron unos minutos y una enfermera entró para darle desayuno a Naruto, este despertó e inmediatamente empezó a comer.**

**Sonreí, no había cambiado nada, justo después Sakura apareció con otro reporte en sus manos.**

**Naruto, ya puedes irte a casa, estás estable sólo te pido que para recuperar la memoria tomes las cosas con calma**

**En ese instante hace aparición el sexto hokage.**

**Sakura, Ino hola- sonrió Kakashi- ¿cómo sigue Naruto?**

**Ya le dieron de alta, está por irse**

**Ino- dijo mirándome- me informaron que Naruto perdió la memoria, necesito que hagas una misión, irás a buscar a Lee y a Neji para ayudar a Naruto a recuperarla, estos dos tanto tú y Sakura estarán pendiente de su recuperación.**

**Entendido, ¿pero qué debo hacer exactamente?- pensativa consulté con mi superior**

**Utiliza la técnica secreta del clan Yamanaka, busca en su mente y hazle recordar, no queremos que se quede así debido a que…- **

**Sakura y yo quedamos expectantes.**

**¿Debido a qué?- consultó Sakura**

**Jiraiya hizo un reporte de una banda de criminales que están atacando las villas buscando jutsus secretos y más poder y tienen dos objetivos, están buscando el poder del kyubi de Naruto y el hachibi de Kiler Bee**

**Yo creí que esta locura había terminado con la guerra- Sakura se preocupó, sabía lo que pasaría si Naruto no recordaba nada, lo capturarían y moriría**

**Son rumores pero debemos estar a la expectativa, así que reúnete con Neji, lo dejo a cargo de esta misión, en caso de que las cosas se tornen confusas no dejen que por nada del mundo atrapen a la bestia con cola - sin mas que decir se retiró, Sakura y yo nos quedamos con nuestras miradas perdidas, apreté el puño y observé a mi amiga**

**Sakura, no dejaré que nada le pase a Naruto, si esos tipos vienen a capturarle y aun no ha recordado hacer jutsus, lo protegeré con mi vida- dije dándole la espalda y retirándome a buscar inmediatamente a Neji**

**Caminé por la aldea, era domingo, no había muchas personas, pasé por la casa de los Hyuga y observé a Hinata, ella estaba angustiada.**

**Hinata, Naruto está bien, no te angusties- saludé y le sonreí, sabía de sus sentimientos hacia él- ¿has visto a Neji?**

**Acaba de irse junto con su equipo a los campos de entrenamiento, que alivio Ino gracias- sonrió ya más tranquila**

**Hoy le dan de alta así que iré a ver como sigue, primero debo encontrar a Neji y reunirme con el hokage, nos vemos- corrí hasta llegar a los campos de entrenamiento, un kunai casi impacta conmigo. La causante de aquella hazaña era Ten Ten**

**¿Ino, cómo sigue Naruto?- Rock Lee fue el primero en hablar**

**Hoy le dan de alta, pero el hokage solicita tu presencia y la de Neji en su oficina- dije con seriedad en ese mismo instante Neji asintió y nos retiramos**

**El hokage les explicó las razones por las que los habían llamado, teníamos que protegerlo a toda costa.**

**Así que esas son las circunstancias- Neji mascullaba con un tono sereno**

**Sí, debemos tomar precauciones, Jiraiya informa de que ha habido ataques cerca de la aldea así que podemos concretar de que prácticamente ya están aquí, la aldea será atacada, he mandado un decreto para que las clases se suspendan**

**Notado, haremos lo mejor que podamos para que recupere la memoria- masculló Lee**

**Nos retiramos para así dirigirnos al hospital y realizar nuestra misión.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Recuerdos**

**Cuenta Naruto:**

**Después de terminar de desayunar pude recordar varias cosas, sentía como los recuerdos venían a mí en pedazos, recordaba a Sasuke, el kyubi en mi interior y que soy un ninja entrenado por uno de los Sannin, el maestro Jiraiya. Aquella rubia que había visto antes con Sakura comenzaba a aparecer en mi cabeza.**

**Ella se hacía llamar…- estaba hablando solo pero fui interrumpido por un grupo de tres personas que ingresaron a mi habitación y entre ellos se encontraba ella**

**Cuenta Ino:**

**Naruto- inquirí y me acerqué a la cama- ya te dieron de alta, te llevaremos a tu casa**

**Gracias, mmm… ¿cómo es que te llamabas?... ah ya se.. ya recordé tu nombre- sonreía, estaba disfrutando de nuestra conversación**

**¿En serio?- sonreí y me senté a su lado en una pequeña silla**

**Sí, reina de tulipanes, ese es tu nombre**

**Tarado- lo golpeé en la cabeza- hace un rato te dije que me llamo Ino**

**¡Ay eso dolió!- se tocaba la cabeza con dolor en el rostro**

**Necesitamos irnos- la voz de Neji resonó en el lugar**

**Naruto, aquí está tu equipaje- Lee se había tomado la molestia de cargar lo que el rubio había traído puesto el día de ayer, este sólo permaneció un día en el hospital pero Shizune pudo encontrar algunas ropas por si el kyubi no curaba sus heridas y tuviera que quedarse más tiempo en el hospital **

**Él se paró de la cama, sus heridas no estaban del todo curadas pero Naruto era un hombre fuerte, quizás el más fuerte que conozco y nunca se rendía. En cuanto salimos del lugar nos encaminamos hacia el centro de la aldea.**

**¿Alguien sabe en dónde vives?- Lee se dirigía a Naruto y este negaba con la cabeza**

**Oye tulipán, ¿sabes a dónde es mi casa?- él me hablaba con serenidad sin saber que estaba desatando mi ira interna**

**Me llamo Ino- le dije con una venita en la frente- es por aquí- en ese momento a mi mente vinieron los recuerdos de aquel día cuando estuvimos en su apartamento.**

**Al entrar estaba avergonzada, el lugar estaba desarreglado, ropa tirada por todos lados y vasos de ramen.**

**Naruto, necesitamos que te relajes, Ino buscará tus recuerdos, estamos aquí para protegerte y ayudarte a recordar- Neji se acercó al rubio y le pidió que se sentara en el sofá al momento en que le decía estas palabras- cierra los ojos. ¡Ino ahora!**

**Entendido, ¡arte ninja jutsu de transferencia de mente!- inmediatamente mi cuerpo cayó y Lee lo sostuvo.**

**Al llegar a la mente de Naruto, pude sentir una gran energía, pero el lugar estaba en blanco, no había nada. Caminé un poco más y pude ver algunos recuerdos con Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke de cuando eran un equipo recién graduado de la academia.**

**Luego escuché una voz muy lejana llamándome, la seguí. Al llegar pude escuchar la voz mucho más cerca y observé que el lugar se había tornado un poco tétrico, a mi derecha pude divisar una gran barrera y dentro de esta estaban los demás recuerdos de Naruto.**

**¿qué está pasando aquí?- asustada pregunté para mí misma pero me respondió una tenebrosa voz**

**Son los recuerdos de Naruto, han sido encerrados dentro de esa barrera por medio de un jutsu prohibido- exclamó, aquel que estaba hablando no era el que había escuchado hace unos minutos**

**¿Jutsu prohibido? **

**Sí**

**Con tan sólo esa respuesta comprendí que alguien lo había hecho a propósito, Naruto no había perdido la memoria por causa del accidente.**

**¿Quién eres y cómo es que estás dentro de su mente?- pregunté sacando un kunai de mi bolso**

**Siempre estoy en la mente de Naruto, soy el kyubi niña- aparecieron de la nada unos ojos rojos que me miraban de manera penetrante, me asusté**

**¿El kyubi?**

**Así es, necesitas romper aquella barrera, dentro de ella se encuentra lo que estás buscando, acércate y lo verás**

**Al acercarme a la barrera, los recuerdos de aquel día aparecieron y pude concretar que Naruto y yo no hicimos nada de lo que pensaba, yo fui la que me pasé de copas. Bajé la cabeza avergonzada. **

**Naruto estaba diciendo la verdad después de todo- justo en ese instante nuevamente tomó la palabra el kyubi**

**Niña, si liberas aquellos recuerdos la mente de Naruto se liberará y podrá…**

**Podrá recordarlo todo- dije decidida a ayudar**

**Exactamente**

**El kyubi desapareció y comencé a hacer algunos movimientos para liberar aquel jutsu pero no surtía efecto nada de lo que hacía. Justo después de varios intentos me comuniqué con los demás.**

**Lee, Neji, la mente de Naruto ha sido afectada por un jutsu de barrera, estoy tratando de liberar sus recuerdos pero no consigo hacerlo**

**Ino, nos atacan, necesito que intentes hacer algo lo más rápido que puedas- Neji jadeaba, estaban atacando a mis compañeros, necesitaba actuar inmediatamente, el enemigo ya había empezado con su plan de ataque**

**Comencé a recordar los jutsus más poderosos de liberación de barrera que me había enseñado mi padre, intentaba con todos y nada surtía efecto, me frustré y quedé tendida en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que recordé aquel día en que mi padre me había enseñado un jutsu que rompe cualquier barrera, era un jutsu prohibido de nuestro clan pero no lo había perfeccionado y nunca lo había utilizado bajo tensión, así que me resigné**

**Soy una inútil- justo cuando estaba por decir algo más escuché aquella voz **

**Ino, no te rindas- dentro de la barrera estaba la presencia de Naruto**

**Na… Naruto- me levanté de inmediato**

**Sé que puedes hacerlo, si atacamos los dos a la vez podemos lograrlo, confío en ti- me levantó el pulgar con una de sus típicas sonrisas**

**De acuerdo- puse mi mirada fija en algún punto débil y comencé a utilizar el jutsu para eliminar esta barrera,**

**Empecé a liberar poco a poco aquel chakra que contenía a Naruto, la barrera se fue desvaneciendo, cuando de repente sentí un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, me agarré y caí de rodillas para luego escupir un poco de sangre.**

**¿Ino, estás bien?- se escuchaba la voz de Rock Lee**

**Han golpeado el cuerpo de Naruto- expresó Neji**

**Inmediatamente respondí y me levanté del suelo, no me rendiría, sería como él.**

**Continué para liberar rápidamente la mente de mi amigo, me faltaba chakra, pero debía dar lo mejor de mí, por él lo daría.**

**Unos minutos después de concentrarme pude abrir una brecha en la barrera, al hacerlo sentí cómo una fuerza sobre humana me empujaba sacándome por completo de la cabeza de Naruto.**

**Mi cuerpo estaba siendo protegido por Lee, Neji se enfrentaba al enemigo, estos tenía capas de color marrón y se hacían llamar los Inu. Me incorporé inmediatamente pero Naruto estaba inconsciente, se supone que debía de haber despertado ya que libere su mente, o será qué…. No, no quería pensar en que no lo logró. La batalla de Neji se había transportado al tejado del lugar mientras que yo y Lee protegíamos el cuerpo de Naruto inerte que estaba tendido en el sofá mientras luchábamos a la vez.**

**El lugar estaba siendo destruido y tuvimos que subir al tejado, mientras Rock Lee luchaba yo me encargaba de reanimar a Naruto, pero este no respondía.**

**De un momento a otro apareció otro sujeto atacándome, rápidamente esquivé aquel golpe, pero su plan era alejarme del cuerpo de mi amigo. Se dirigió hacia él lanzándole una patada la cual impactó con mi cuerpo ya que me interpuse.**

**Arggg!- me dolía el abdomen ya había recibido dos golpes**

**Ino- Lee intentaba regresar hacia donde estaba pero no lo dejaron alcanzarme**

**Aquel sujeto me sostuvo por el cuello, podía respirar.**

**No eres nada- al momento en que terminó de decir estas frases, me lanzó del tejado de aquel edificio, no tenía chakra lo había utilizado para liberar la barrera así que sólo me quedaba intentar hacer algo para sostenerme pero mi cuerpo no me daba.**

**Justo cuando pensé que iba a terminar implantada en el suelo, observé una sombra la cual rápidamente me sostuvo, caí en los brazos de aquella persona. Su rostro no se podía apreciar debido a los rayos del sol, pero justamente cuando me posó debajo de un árbol pude concretar de que se trataba de él, aquel que tanto deseaba ver.**

**Jamás me olvidaría de ti, Ino- sonreía como siempre lo hacía**

**Naruto…**

**Estaba asombrada, sonreí para caer completamente en sus brazos, él lo único que pudo hacer fue aceptarme para luego mirarme a los ojos y ponerse serio al escuchar la voz del sujeto que me lanzó el tejado.**

**¿Así que tu eres el kyubi?- sonreía maléficamente aquel sujeto tan extraño**

**Hmm, pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Ino- Naruto inmediatamente atacó a aquel sujeto con su jutsu de clones de sombras. Yo estaba adolorida, no me podía mover, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido.**

**Lo único que podía hacer era observar, cerré los ojos por un instante ya que sentía dolor en el torso. Al hacerlo pude percibir un chakra enorme que se aproximaba, era un chakra del cual nunca antes había sentido. Se acercaba rápidamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba allí impactando con Naruto y lanzándolo contra un edificio. Era otro tipo de esos sólo que tenía un aspecto peculiar, estaba aterrada aquel sujeto no era normal. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Te protegeré**

**Kyubi prepárate para venir con nosotros- exclamó aquel tipo con una sonrisa malévola**

**Rápidamente al lugar aparecieron Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata y Kiba.**

**Ino, ¿estás bien?- Shikamaru se acercó a mí y Sakura procedió a curar mis heridas**

**Ino, estos tipos…- la pelirosa miraba con desprecio a aquellos hombres**

**Sí, son los que nos advirtió el maestro Jiraiya. Sakura, Naruto recuperó la memoria por completo, utilicé mi jutsu y pude hacer frente a la barrera que el enemigo había colocado para que perdiera sus recuerdos- sentía el chakra recorrer por mis venas**

**¿Barrera dices?, no comprendo- estaba pensativa mientras utilizaba su ninjutsu médico**

**Después te explico por ahora hay que ayudar a Naruto- intenté levantar mi brazo pero aún no me podía mover con libertad**

**La aldea está siendo atacada, los demás protegen a los aldeanos- Hinata utilizó su byakugan para verificar la situación de Konoha**

**Demonios, debemos ayudar a Lee y Neji, ¡vamos akamaru!- Kiba inmediatamente trepó al tejado para ayudar a Lee y Hinata lo siguió para ayudar a Neji**

**Naruto luchaba contra el más grande de todos, debía ayudarlo de alguna manera. Shikamaru analizaba la situación. Comencé a sentir el movimiento de mis músculos, me puse de pie para utilizar mi jutsu de percepción. Se podían sentir varios chakras mezclados por toda la aldea, uno cada vez más poderoso que el anterior. Apreté el labio inferior, sentí que se me iba la vida al sentir un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Impacté contra un árbol y seguí volando hasta que Shikamaru alcanzó a sostenerme y Sakura utilizó su fuerza para golpear a aquella persona.**

**¡Shannarooo!- gritó Sakura al cuartear la tierra bajo sus pies con la intención de darle al enemigo**

**¿Estás bien Ino?- el chico de las sombras me observaba**

**Sí, gracias Shikamaru- agradecí**

**Me puse en guardia ante el enemigo que teníamos enfrente, pero mi vista luego se centró al ver a Naruto nuevamente en peligro, luchando contra aquel tipo. Sakura pudo notar mi preocupación.**

**Ino, ayuda a Naruto, yo me encargo de esta- se puso enfrente de mí dándome órdenes**

**¿Estás segura?- inquirí con nerviosismo, aún no estaba bien del todo**

**Shikamaru nos observaba, mi amiga asintió y me sonrió, luego se acercó a mí para decirme ciertas palabras al oído.**

**Ahora que está bien, no pierdas la oportunidad de decirle lo que sientes- ella me miraba con ternura y me sonreía**

**Sakura…- me sonrojé, asentí e inmediatamente corrí a ayudar a Naruto**

**Me acerqué a él, estaba en el suelo, tenía una herida un poco profunda pero observé lo rápido que se le iba cerrando, el kyubi estaba actuando con su poder curativo.**

**Naruto- lo miré directamente a los ojos, le sonreí**

**Ino, es muy peligroso que estés aquí- expresó preocupado**

**Quiero ayudarte, así como me ayudaste tú- le sonreí con ternura, justo sentí un chrakra del cual no quería saber nada, era Sai**

**Apareció justo detrás de mí acabando con uno de los bandidos.**

**¿Estás bien, belleza?- sonrió de manera falsa, Naruto lo observó con desprecio**

**Idiota, ¿qué carajos haces aquí?- agarró a Sai por la ropa y lo atrajo hacía él, el rubio tenía ganas de golpear al tonto de mi ex**

**Ambos dejaron de luchar, en cuanto el líder de Inu, el cual era aquel con quien Naruto estaba luchando hace unos minutos apareció instintivamente para atacar otra vez.**

**Pasaron los minutos, habíamos acabado con los enemigos y me dirigí a ayudar junto con Sakura a los heridos de la aldea. Formamos un grupo de ninjas médicos comandados por Tsunade y Shizune, nos dividimos en dos, curamos a todos los que pudimos y acabó toda la tragedia en Konoha.**

**La misión fue un éxito, varios ninjas murieron a causa de aquel ataque, Naruto al escuchar las noticias se sintió un poco triste, Kakashi le explicó que no era su culpa pero este simplemente desapareció del despacho del hokage dejándonos un poco preocupados. **

**Al salir, ya estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer, iría a verlo y a estar con él. Esta vez yo sería quien daría el primer paso. Justamente me dirigí al centro de la ciudad y allí lo ví estaba en Ichiraku, me dirigí hacia allá pero me escondí detrás de un muro al escuchar que hablaba con el tonto de Sai. Murmuraban pero luego ambos alzaron el tono de voz y me entristeció lo que escuché. Me armé de valor y los enfrenté.**

**Cuenta Naruto:**

**Me sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado en la aldea, venían por mí, por Kurama, debían haberme atacado sólo a mí, estaba frustrado.**

**Me dirigí hacia el centro de la ciudad, me vendría bien un poco de ramen, así que me senté en Ichiraku para satisfacer mi necesidad.**

**Hola Naruto- el viejo Teuchi me saludaba como siempre, con esa sonrisa que me hacía sentir mejor**

**Hola viejo, ¿cómo ha estado?, me sorprende que no hayan destruido su restaurante**

**El enemigo lo vio como algo insignificante- detrás de él se pudo escuchar la voz de Ayame, su hija**

**Hola Ayame , pudimos proteger ciertas partes de Konoha pero la universidad y varios locales comerciales necesitan arreglarse además de que la academia también sufrió una catástrofe- le indiqué a ambos ya con más ánimo**

**Justo cuando pedí el ramen apareció alguien el cual no tenía la intención de ver de nuevo.**

**Hola- sonreía falsamente, era Sai**

**¿Qué haces aquí y qué quieres?- se notaba que me molestaba su presencia**

**Hmm, eres un idiota, Ino jamás estará contigo, no tienes lo que ella busca, además de que es mucha mujer para ti, entiéndelo- Sai cambió su semblante, **

**¿Quién te entiende idiota?, primero con Ino, luego Sakura y ahora nuevamente Ino, no quiero que juegues con mis compañeras, te lo prohíbo, jamás pensé que fueras así- estaba molesto, ya me estaba sacando de mis cabales**

**Un hombre no puede conformarse sólo con probar una fruta, además leí en un libro que…- golpeé la mesa de Ichiraku sobresaltado**

**Ya me tienes harto con tus lecturas, madura…**

**El que debe madurar eres tú, debes dejar de comportarte como un niño, además de que no tienes lo que las mujeres desean para satisfacción, eso no te hace ser hombre- Sai reía y a mí me estaba molestando demasiado su actitud**

**Idiota, soy mejor que tú…**

**Admite que sólo fingías al principio, sabes que es verdad- Sai sonreía**

**Soy un hombre de palabra, sí, fingí Sai, yo jamás pensé que me tocaría ir a la fiesta con ella, no me gustaba, para nada es mas consideré en ese momento en que era una fastidiosa, ¿felíz?- estaba molesto, quería sacarme de mis casillas**

**Hmm- este sólo se acomodó el chaleco que traía para retirarse, pero antes de que se alejara le hablé**

**A pesar de que pensé todo eso de ella, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, ha despertado en mi sentimientos que nunca pensé tener, aquellos que jamás sentí por Sakura. Lucharé aunque te tenga que apartar a la fuerza por ella, déjanos en paz- me levanté del asiento, el ramén que había pedido ya estaba frío**

**Escuché unos pasos delicados que se aproximaban hacia nosotros, en cuanto voltee la vi con la mirada baja y lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos.**

**Ino, ¿qué te sucedió?- me acerqué para intentar averiguar lo que le ocurría pero ella me alejó bruscamente**

**Eres un… imbécil- dijo desviando la mirada y dejándome confundido- nunca creí que era lo que pensabas de mí. No sabía que era una fastidiosa y que sólo fingías quererme, ¿por qué Naruto?- ella estaba molesta, había escuchado nuestra conversación pero sólo la parte mala**

**No, es sólo un truco de Sai no creas en lo que escuchaste- la tomé por la muñeca. Sai se retiró con una sonrisa, me había hecho decir esas cosas a propósito porque seguramente sabía que Ino estaba detrás de nosotros. Sostuve el rostro de Ino y comencé a secarle las lágrimas con mis dedos, estaba destrozado al verla en ese estado.**

**Ella simplemente me empujó y salió corriendo. Me llené de frustración pero la perseguí, necesitaba convencerla de alguna manera. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Te amo**

**Corrí tras de ella, las horas habían pasado y ya estaba anocheciendo, las busqué en la floristería de su madre y no la encontré allí, ella se me perdió de vista. Intenté buscarla en casa de Sakura y tampoco la pude encontrar, era un ninja de percepción seguramente estaba utilizándola para alejarse de mí. Llegué al parque y era el último lugar que me tocaba revisar, al no verla me fastidié.**

**¡Demonios!- me arrodillé y golpee con mis puños el suelo del parque hasta que por cosa del destino la vi allí, sentada en la orilla de un pequeño lago observando las ranas y las luciérnagas que recién aparecían porque ya había anochecido**

**Me acerqué sigilosamente, había comprado hace unos minutos una rosa en la floristería de su madre, necesitaba que me comprendiera.**

**Ino- saludé con la mirada posada en ella, me senté a su lado**

**No quiero verte Naruto, aléjate de mí- sin mirarme espetó**

**Perdóname por haber pensado así de ti- agarré su mano y ella sólo me soltó el agarre, estaba muy molesta, ella era la única persona que me hacía ser detallista**

**Pensé que odiabas a Sai, no entiendo qué papel juegas, soy una tonta sabes, tonta por enamorarme de alguien inmaduro- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos**

**Sólo escuchaste lo que le convenía a Sai pero lo que dije después no alcanzaste a oírlo, te lo voy a repetir… eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, simplemente jamás pensé sentir esto que siento por ti Ino, nunca antes lo había sentido con Sakura ni con ninguna otra mujer- dije mirando las luciérnagas entre nosotros**

**Ella sólo se quedó sin palabras y observaba el agua, su mirada estaba un poco más tranquila, quizás podía convencerla, justo cuando intentó hablar la interrumpí.**

**Antes de que digas algo, te traje esto- le entregué la rosa que había comprado hace unos minutos atrás la cual aun poseía la etiqueta**

**Fuiste a la floristería- estaba un poco extrañada**

**Sí, tu madre me atendió, no soy muy experto comprando flores y en esto del amor. Ino "¿Qué hago si la persona que más amo en este mundo piensa que soy un idiota?. – estaba con la esperanza de que me perdonara, tenía que convencerla**

**Eres un tonto- ella simplemente sonrió la pude notar pero al voltear al mirarme estaba nuevamente seria**

**Tomé otra vez su mano y esta vez no se negó, luego la solté y posé mi brazo alrededor de su hombro. Observé que ella sólo estaba callada y se dejó llevar por el momento aferrándose a mí y colocando su rostro encima de mi pecho.**

**Hace un momento dijiste que yo era la persona que más amabas en este mundo- ella rompió aquel silencio incómodo**

**Sí, te amo Ino, aunque no me lo creas- sonreí acariciando su rostro y mirando sus labios, aquellos que tenía tantas ganas de besar pero no sabía si era el momento indicado**

**Ella me sonrió, pero luego algo extraño sucedió que se separó de inmediato, aún no estaba convencida del todo. **

**Debo irme Naruto, déjame sola, necesito pensar- dijo seria y zafándose de mi agarre**

**Ino, no aún no te vayas, quiero arreglar esto aquí y ahora- dije sosteniéndola por el brazo**

**Ella me miró y sólo continuó su camino. La lluvia nos inundó a ambos, yo la seguí, no la dejaría irse tan fácilmente. En un impulso por demostrarle que decía la verdad la halé hacia mí, ella sólo me miró extrañada. La sostuve por la cintura y mis labios se encontraron con los de ella. La besaba desenfrenadamente, ambos estábamos empapados, era el mejor beso que había sentido, ella me correspondió. La hice dar unos pasos hacia atrás y nos situamos debajo de un árbol, allí la besé apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas danzaban al unísono, mi cuerpo se recargó con el de ella, la tenía acorralada, pude escuchar un pequeño gemido salir de sus labios. Luego la miré a los ojos y me retiré apenado cuando sólo sentí un fuerte agarre que me atrajo hacia el cuerpo de ella.**

**También te amo Naruto, puedo ver en tus ojos que no mientes y puedo sentirlo- mirándome a los ojos Ino dijo estas palabras**

**Ya no importaba nada, Sai sólo estaba para estorbar y molestar en nuestras vidas, se había vuelto nuestro enemigo. En ese instante me sentí correspondido totalmente la tomé de la mano y ambos caminamos por la ciudad debajo de la lluvia. Recordé aquel día en que la llevé a mi apartamento pero transformado en Sai, ahora esta era la realidad la llevaba pero con mi verdadero yo.**

**Al llegar a mi casa ambos nos quitamos la ropa que teníamos por fuera, estaba toda empapada.**

**Esperaré a que cese la lluvia para llevarte a tu casa- dije sentándome en el sofá**

**Ya le dije a mi madre que le avisaba cuando llegaba a casa- sonreía sentándose a mi lado**

**Esperamos, ya era casi media noche y no cesaba la tormenta. Estuvimos viendo televisión por horas y luego me dio un poco de sueño, pero sucedió algo inesperado, algo que jamás pensé que pasaría. Ino me miró y yo estaba sonrojado, aquella mirada era muy penetrante, me encantaba aquella rubia. Nuestros labios se unieron, ella se trepó encima de mí, ambos aún en el sofá, nos besábamos con tanta pasión que la cargué y la lleve conmigo a la cama donde recargué mi cuerpo encima del de ella para seguir besándola y acariciando su cabello. Me separé y la miré a los ojos.**

**¿Segura que quieres continuar?- pregunté algo preocupado, deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos y estar con ella pero no podía sin su consentimiento**

**Ella asintió agarrando mi cabeza para que yo continuara besándola, seguimos perdidos en nuestros cuerpos. Ino me comenzó a quitar a chamarra que traía puesta y agarró mi mano para que yo le quitara la blusa que tenía, inmediatamente ambos nos despojamos de aquellas prendas para continuar con las demás y quedar en ropa interior.**

**Su sostén era de una tela muy fina, aquella prenda me hacia gromo, así que terminé por quitarla revelando así aquellos pechos firmes y hermosos para mi gusto. Comencé a tocarlos, estaba muy nervioso, he tenido sexo con otras mujeres pero nunca con alguien tan complicada como Ino, quería que todo fuera perfecto así que me dejé llevar. Mi lengua pasó por su pezón derecho haciéndola gemir de placer, mientras que con mis dedos tocaba el pezón del lado opuesto apretándolo y a la vez masajeando el pecho. Luego quité sus bragas, para comenzar a tocar su intimidad a la vez que besaba sus labios, ella gemía, me gustaba eso. Mi lengua se dirigió hasta su parte baja y comencé a hacer mi trabajo, ella me sostenía la cabeza y se moría de placer. Después tomó la iniciativa colocándose encima de mí para quitarme el bóxer y sentir mi miembro ya erecto. Comenzó a masajearlo y a llevárselo a la boca para continuar llenándome de gemidos. Era la mejor sensación que se podía sentir. Tomé el control y la puse nuevamente debajo de mí para abrirle las piernas la observé a lo que ella me dio la confianza para continuar y envestirla con todo desde el principio.**

**¡Ahh!.- se podían escuchar los gritos por toda la habitación, ambos llenos de placer gemíamos.**

**Ella gritaba mi nombre y me indicaba que acelerara, que le encantaba y que continuara. Yo como buen amante continué con mi labor hasta que sentí que me venía, cayendo rendido ante aquella rubia que tenía debajo de mí. Ella me abrazó al poseer la misma sensación que yo. Pasaron unos segundos y me coloqué a su lado.**

**Te amo Ino, esta vez sí recordarás lo que sucedió- fueron las últimas palabras que mencioné con la respiración agitada**

**También te amo- ella sólo me sonrió para quedarse dormida**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Discusión**

**Al día siguiente la miré, había despertado primero así que me quedé unos segundos contemplándola, era hermosa. Escuché varios golpes a la puerta, estaban tocando desesperadamente. **

**Ino, Ino.. vístete que voy a abrir - le dije susurrándole al oído **

**Ella se levantó de golpe y asintió. Al dirigirme hacia la puerta me encontré con el sabio pervertido.**

**Naruto, me da gusto que estés bien- sonrió el viejo**

**Sabio pervertido, ¿qué hace aquí?- estaba confundido se supone que iba a estar fuera de la aldea por un buen tiempo realizando una investigación**

**Kakashi me ordenó regresar e informarte que necesita que aprendas una nueva técnica, hemos recibido información que dentro de 2 años vendrá un grupo de mercenarios a acabar con Konoha y tu eres nuestra única esperanza- Jiraiya cambió su semblante inmediatamente**

**¿En serio?- estaba felíz, aprendería una nueva técnica y lucharía para proteger a la aldea pero luego recordé a aquella rubia que al fin me había aceptado y no quería dejar.**

**Sí, vístete- dijo apartándome de la puerta y entrando sin permiso a mi casa. Me asusté, si me veía con Ino, él seguramente haría demasiadas preguntas**

**De golpe me dirigí a la habitación para cerrar la puerta y encontrarme con Ino ya vestida. **

**¿Es el maestro Jiraiya?- masculló un poco nerviosas**

**Sí- le hice seña para que saliera por la única ventana posible **

**Me despedí de ella indicándole que nos veríamos después y ella sólo sonrió y me dio un beso para luego partir. Mi corazón latía rápido, ella era especial, definitivamente.**

**Regresé con el viejo para hablar sobre el entrenamiento y el enemigo que se aproxima a Konoha, seguramente es Inu otra vez.**

**Naruto, tendrás que venir a entrenar conmigo lo más rápido posible necesito que aprendas el jutsu que te voy a heredar- estaba serio cosa que era muy rara en él**

**Y, ¿de qué trata?- dije pensativo**

**Ya lo verás- el sabio pervertido sonrió de lado, siempre era lo mismo andaba con rodeos y me desesperaba**

**Se despidió y salió no sin antes indicarme que necesitaba que yo estuviese listo ya que dentro de 3 días partiríamos. Estaba destrozado, ahora era mi momento de estar con Ino, por fin nos habíamos entendido y ahora esto. Necesito hablar con ella.**

**Estaba pensativo vagando por las calles de la aldea, era un orden directa de Kakashi sensei, seguramente él no entendería pero también podía ponerla a ella en peligro. El enemigo me buscaba a mí por mi chakra, tenía que ser fuerte para vencerlos pero, no sabía qué hacer.**

**Justo cuando tomé consciencia de que iba a cruzar la calle sin fijarme en ambos lados me sostuvo Shikamaru.**

**Naruto, ¿te pasa algo?- él era muy inteligente y pudo deducir aunque yo trate de disimular**

**Me iré a entrenar por un tiempo con el sabio pervertido, quiero aprender una nueva técnica pero no quiero dejar…- hice una pausa, no estaba seguro si hacer pública mi relación con Ino, tenía que consultarle primero pero Shikamaru se me adelantó en responder.**

**No quieres alejarte de Ino- sonrió mirándome fijamente, demostré asombro a lo que él respondió- eres muy predecible y bueno Ino también**

**Sólo sonreí, le comenté sobre todo a Shikamaru.**

**Así que en tres días- estaba buscando alguna solución pero no encontró- te aconsejo que hables con ella y le digas la verdad**

**No lo sé Shikamaru, el enemigo puede que tenga información de mí y no quiero involucrar a Ino, ellos quieren sacarme el kyubi y si algo le pasa a ella, no me lo perdonaría**

**Le dí la espalda y me despedí de él. Shikamaru tenía razón, Ino entenderá es una misión muy importante pero mi miedo a que le hicieran daño aumentaba con cada segundo. Intentaba buscar una respuesta en mi cabeza pero o hallaba ninguna.**

**Al dejar a mi amigo atrás y continuar caminando sin rumbo me encontré de pie en la floristería Yamanaka y allí la ví, estaba haciendo unos arreglos, entré con mi mayor sonrisa y la saludé.**

**Hola Ino- la miré directamente a los ojos y ella sonrió y me saludó**

**Luego saludé a su madre y me quedé observando las flores hermosas que tenían una decoración, al parecer era de una boda.**

**¿Hermosas verdad?- ella me observó con detenimiento y al darse cuenta que no contesté se preocupó- ¿te sucede algo Naruto?**

**No… bueno… tenemos que hablar- mi mirada de despistado cambió por completo al decirle estas palabras**

**Ella se despidió de su madre para luego irse conmigo al parque a sentarnos y hablar tranquilamente.**

**¿Acaso, pasó algo malo?- dijo bajando la mirada**

**Yo…- levanté su cabeza colocando mis dedos en su mentón- Yo… no sé por dónde comenzar… sabes que tengo al kyubi dentro de mí, el hokage ha pedido que participe de una misión importante, me iré con el sabio pervertido por 2 años- dije un poco triste, ella escuchaba atentamente- partiré dentro de tres días y ya no podré verte **

**Ella cambió su semblante, se entristeció.**

**Tenía razón eres un idiota, tú sólo querías…- me empujó y lágrimas caían por sus ojos, me equivoqué al pensar que ella entendería tiene el mismo carácter que Sakura, ambas son impredecibles**

**No… no lo digas, jamás te busqué sólo por una noche, te equivocas yo te amo es por eso que iré a entrenar para volverme más fuerte y protegerte- la abracé, ella aún sollozaba**

**No te veré durante 2 años, eso… eso no es justo- estaba frustrada, se notaba en sus ojos**

**Ella sólo dejó de abrazarme para voltearse y decirme…**

**Entonces, olvídalo todo- regresó a su puesto en la floristería dejándome sólo afuera del local**

**Mi corazón estaba destrozado. Empezó a llover, el cielo lloraba junto a mí, estaba muy triste. Tenía que protegerla, el único de mis amigos que tenía idea de mis intenciones era Shikamaru y justo en ese momento recordé nuestra conversación.**

**Flash Back:**

**Me iré a entrenar por un tiempo con el sabio pervertido, quiero aprender una nueva técnica pero no quiero dejar…- hice una pausa, no estaba seguro si hacer pública mi relación con Ino, tenía que consultarle primero pero Shikamaru se me adelantó en responder.**

**No quieres alejarte de Ino- sonrió mirándome fijamente, demostré asombro a lo que él respondió- eres muy predecible y bueno Ino también**

**No, la amo y no sé si entenderá, espero que sí. Yo… sólo quiero irme a entrenar con el viejo para protegerla**

**Naruto, pretendes ser la carnada, quieres alejar al enemigo de Konoha y de Ino, te conozco y tienes esa mirada de querer salvar a todos- me quedé en silencio por un instante- irás a acabarlos tú sólo junto con Jiraiya, eso es suicidio**

**No puedo dejar que la aldea pague por mí culpa, tampoco quiero que le hagan daño a mis amigos, me sacrificaré si es necesario, no quiero que ustedes carguen con ese peso, ellos son muy fuertes- apreté los puños- moriré si es necesario por el bien de la aldea y del mundo shinobi, en tres días partiré**

**Así que en tres días- estaba buscando alguna solución pero no encontró- te aconsejo que hables con Ino y le digas la verdad**

**No lo sé Shikamaru, el enemigo puede que tenga información de mí y no quiero involucrar a Ino, ellos quieren sacarme el kyubi y si algo le pasa a ella, no me lo perdonaría**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Seguía vagando por las calles. Para distraerme un poco me dirigí hacia el campo de entrenamiento y me encontré al equipo de Guy.**

**¡Naruto!- gritó Lee en señal de saludo, ellos estaban empapados, todos estaban bajo las órdenes de su sensei trotando en círculos por el campo**

**Sonreí, disimulaba mi dolor, me agarré el pecho, dolía demasiado. Pensé que no volvería a sentir esto, la primera vez que lo sentí fue en mi niñez, cuando era rechazado por la aldea, pero ahora era diferente aunque daba el mismo resultado.**

**Miré hacia el cielo, sentí que una mano se posó en mi hombro, era Neji, aquel que podía ver a través de mí, sus ojos eran poderosos para ver los puntos de chakra del enemigo, pero él al igual que Shikamaru sabía sobre mi carácter y podían asegurar que algo me faltaba. Lo observé, me sonrió al igual que Ten Ten. Cejotas vino hacia mí sólo para retarme a correr junto a él y Guy sensei pero no tenía ánimos, ni fuerzas para hacerlo. Me despedí de ellos sólo para volver a regresar a mi casa y de camino hacia mi hogar me encontré con aquel canalla a quien no quería ver ni en pintura, Sai. **


	14. Chapter 14

_Disculpen la tardanza, he estado bastante ocupada, gracias a todos por su apoyo y consejos. _

**Capítulo 14: Mi misión**

**Era el descarado de Sai, sonreía, se acercó a mí, lo miré retadoramente, estaba tan frustrado que le lanzaría un rasen shuriken si se portaba de manera irritante como hace un día. Estaba a punto de anochecer, sólo me quedaban dos días para estar en la aldea.**

**-Naruto, que tonto eres – estaba burlándose de mí, era un cretino definitivamente**

**-¿Por qué Sai?- apreté mis puños y miré hacia el suelo, la noche inundó el lugar, justo detrás de mí sentí un chakra perverso, al girarme me encontré con un tipo muy extraño, tenía una gran capa de color marrón y era muy alto**

**Me atacó sin piedad provocando que se destrozaran algunos árboles que había en el área. Lo ataqué. Otro comenzó a atacar a Sai. Después de varios golpes, utilicé el modo sabio y pude derrotarlo. Al voltearme a ver a mi casi amigo ya había desaparecido y junto con él aquel enemigo de hace unos instante.**

**El tipo que me atacó había dejado un pergamino en el suelo, inmediatamente lo tomé y me dirigí a esa hora de la noche donde Kakashi sensei.**

**Subiendo las escaleras y al acercarme a la oficina del hokage pude escuchar que estaban hablando. Toqué la puerta y entré de golpe al escuchar un adelante. Esperaba encontrar a alguien dentro pero la verdad mis sentidos me habían jugado una mala pasada. **

**-Kakashi sensei, he encontrado este pergamino- le expliqué al hokage todo lo acontecido caminando por toda la oficina con la esperanza de hallar a aquellas personas que hace unos minutos estaban, tenía un mal presentimiento**

**-Naruto, gracias por venir a informarme- en ese instante entró el sabio pervertido con su típica mirada de bueno "pervertido". Al parecer había terminado una de sus investigaciones más importantes y estaba por comentarle a Kakashi sensei cuando los interrumpí**

**-No estoy aquí para saber sobre sus investigaciones y sus novelas, quiero que me diga todo lo que sabe acerca de la organización que está tras de mí , no quiero poner a la aldea más vulnerable de lo que ya está con mi presencia, estaré tranquilo cuando me vaya a entrenar, así el enemigo me perseguirá-dije a gritos intentando captar la atención de ambos shinobis pero fue en vano**

**-Cálmate Naruto, esto es asunto de los miembros del consejo de la aldea y mi persona, cualquier acontecimiento importante que tengas que saber, se te estará informando- Kakashi habló de manera seria **

**Hizo un ademán para que me retirara. Salí, cuidadosamente me acerqué de nuevo a la puerta sin que nadie se diera cuenta, hasta que una voz muy familiar para mi habló, era Shikamaru.**

**-Hokage, infórmenos de la situación- el chico de las sombras hablaba de manera tranquila como siempre, eran raras las veces que veía a Shikamaru preocupado**

**-Como ya saben, Naruto saldrá de la aldea a entrenar con el maestro Jiraiya en tres días, necesito que vayan a la aldea del sonido para verificar si la ubicación de Inu es correcta. Para los que no están anuentes, Inu es aquella organización que ha estado asechando a Naruto y a Killer bee, aún no sabemos con exactitud cuantos miembros tiene pero debemos arriesgarnos, no podemos dejar que atrapen al Kyubi, sería desastroso- Kakashi mencionaba aquello con seriedad, lo podía escuchar en su tono de voz**

**-El enemigo se ha movilizado nuevamente- indicaba Jiraiya- me iré con Naruto sólo para que podamos realizar esta misión, no debemos decirle nada acerca de esto**

**-Exacto, él arruinaría toda la estrategia que Shikamaru ha planteado. Sasuke tu Sharingan es muy útil para copiar el jutsu del enemigo, además de que eres un ninja muy formidable, Shikamaru eres el líder en esta misión, tu función será velar por la seguridad de tus compañeros y ver las debilidades del enemigo para formalizar alguna estrategia, Neji tu byakugan es muy importante, el equipo requiere de una fuente de visión bastante confiable. Sakura actuaras como ninja médico. Recuerden que hay un rehén de por medio- fue lo último que Kakashi pronunció**

**Mi corazón empezó a latir al escuchar el nombre de aquella persona, mi mundo se vino abajo, me sentí mareado. Me sentía culpable, no pude aguantar más esa situación y entré de golpe en donde estaban todos reunidos.**

**-Iré con ustedes- mis ojos poseían aquella determinación que nunca perdía**

**-Naruto- Sakura pronunció mi nombre, la miré directo a los ojos, ella me miraba preocupada, sabia sobre mi situación, ella había sido raptada por el enemigo y no me lo habían notificado**

**Pretendía ser la carnada, irme con el sabio pervertido como excusa, sólo para alejarlos de ella, ahora podía deducir que la buscarían después de todo, ella fue quien me salvó de Inu aquella vez pero fui tan tonto como para no percibirlo. **

**-Alto ahí Naruto, te irás conmigo, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?- el sabio pervertido se acercó a mí, posó su mano en mi hombro intentando tranquilizarme pero nada ayudaba**

**Bajé mi rostro, me quedé en silencio, él sabía sobre mi plan, no le había comentado pero estoy seguro de que se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones. **

**-Sabio pervertido…- apreté mis puños aún con mi vista fija en el suelo**

**-Lo sé, no te lo podré negar- dijo resignado, luego observó al hokage**

**\- Qué más da, te unirás al equipo- Kakashi con mirada despreocupada comentó**

**Partiríamos de inmediato.**


End file.
